Johnneas & Ferb 3: The Best Day Ever
by The Eds Rock
Summary: It's Johnny's last day of summer vacation and he wants it to be the best day ever so he goes to Phineas and Ferb for help. Meanwhile, Candace helps Susan and Mary win Gil over and Dukey decides to join the OWCA. This is the sequel to "Battle For Porkbelly" and a collaboration fic between me and FanFicIzAwesome. Also, Clam from Camp Lazlo will appear in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 1

**The following chapter was written by FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

It was another perfect summer day for Johnny Test and he had just woken up so he could start his day.

"It's another perfect summer day, Dukey!" Johnny exclaimed as he got out of his bed.

Dukey, who was sleeping on the floor, instantly woke up and jumped with excitement.

"What should we do?" Johnny asked Dukey. "We could go ride bikes, play video games, play baseball, or we could…"

"Try on these new school clothes I got you," Lila, Johnny's mom, interrupted as she came into Johnny's room with a handful of neatly piled clothes.

"Eww…" Johnny commented. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you start school tomorrow,"

Lila left Johnny's room.

Johnny gasped in horror. "It's the last day of summer already?" he exclaimed.

Johnny looked at a calendar that was on a wall and looked at the date. Sure enough, it said 'Last Day Of Summer' on the date.

Johnny also looked out a window and saw a tree. A leaf fell off the tree and fell down to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Johnny shouted loudly.

Johnny's shout was so loud it echoed across the entire city of Porkbelly.

* * *

Johnny and Dukey were sitting on the family couch in the living room.

Johnny was very depressed that it was his last day of summer because he knew that tomorrow, he would have to go back to school.

Dukey could tell Johnny wasn't happy so he tried to cheer him up.

"Cheer up, Johnny," Dukey said. "At least, you have today to do whatever you want."

"Yeah, but tomorrow, I have to go back to school and suffer the wrath of Mr. Teacherman again," Johnny replied.

"You have Mr. Teacherman as a teacher again? I thought you were done having him as a teacher,"

"Yeah, but over the summer, he got a promotion so now, he's teaching my grade,"

Johnny became even more depressed.

Dukey wanted Johnny to get his mind off of Mr. Teacherman so he started offering some suggestions.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Dukey suggested.

"No, I don't have any money," Johnny replied.

"Pull pranks on Sissy?"

"She's going to this pool party that she got invited to,"

Dukey tried to think of another suggestion and suddenly, he did. In a split second, he ran to Johnny's room and came back into the living room, holding a skateboard and wearing some skateboarding gear.

"Wanna go skateboarding on the skate park you, Phineas and Ferb built last week?" Dukey offered.

"Don't you remember? Dad found it and hired someone to take it away," Johnny reminded Dukey.

"Oh, yeah,"

Although it might have seemed like Johnny wasn't going to do anything that day, something suddenly came to Johnny's mind.

"Wait. What was that last thing you just said?" Johnny asked Dukey.

"When?" Dukey replied.

"Just now,"

"I said 'when',"

"No, before that,"

"Pulling pranks on Sissy?"

"No, no, after that,"

Dukey tried to remember what he had just previously said to Johnny and suddenly, he remembered.

"I said that we should go skateboarding on the skate park that you, Phineas and Ferb built last week and you said that your dad took it away," Dukey replied.

"That's it!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"Why don't we just go to Phineas and Ferb's place using that portal my sisters built? Maybe, they know what I can do and maybe, they can even make this the best day ever!" Johnny replied.

Dukey thought about Johnny's idea.

"That's not a bad idea, Johnny. Let's do it!" Dukey said.

"TO THE LAB!" Johnny shouted.

* * *

Johnny and Dukey walked into Susan and Mary's lab, where the girls were working on an invention.

"Hello, my wonderful, thoughtful, genius sisters," Johnny greeted his sisters.

In an instant, Susan and Mary knew that Johnny was up to something.

"What do you want this time, Johnny?" Susan asked.

"I just want to know if I can use your portal because I want to send myself to Danville," Johnny replied.

"And why do you want to go to Danville?" Mary interrogated.

Johnny explained to Susan and Mary about how it was the last day of summer and what he wanted to do.

"Alright, we'll let you and Dukey use our portal," Susan said.

"Awesome!" Johnny said.

"But first…" Mary began.

"Let me guess. You want me to test out one of your inventions?" Johnny interrupted.

"Actually, no,"

"You want me to test out one of your inventions?" Dukey guessed.

"Also no," Mary replied.

"You want both of us to test out one of your inventions?" Johnny and Dukey guessed simultaneously.

"Again, no," Susan replied.

Johnny and Dukey were relieved that neither one of them had to try out one of Susan and Mary's inventions.

"So, what's the invention?" Johnny asked.

"The Arrows of Love-inator 9000," Susan replied, showing Johnny and Dukey a bow and some arrows.

"What does it do?"

"You use this bow to fire an arrow at someone," Mary explained.

"Then, if the arrow successfully hits someone, they'll fall in the love with the very first person they see," Susan added.

"Who are you going to use the invention on?" Dukey asked.

"Gil," Susan and Mary replied romantically in unison.

Susan and Mary approached a nearby window. They looked out the window and saw Gil taking a morning jog around the neighborhood.

"Perfect! He's taking his morning jog," Mary said.

Susan and Mary opened the window. Susan put an arrow on the bow and was getting ready to fire it.

"This shot has to be perfect," Susan said.

Susan fired the arrow and the arrow successfully hit Gil on the butt.

Gil felt the arrow and removed it from his butt. He then started looking around to see where the arrow came from and he saw Susan and Mary.

Instantly, Gil's eyes changed to hearts as he ran for the Test household.

Susan and Mary actually thought one of their inventions worked and were hoping Gil was coming for them.

However, Gil ended up running into a tree on the way to the Test household and fell in love with the tree instead.

"I love you, tree," Gil said to the tree.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Susan and Mary said in unison.

Gil hugged the tree, which creeped Johnny and Dukey out.

"Another failed invention," Mary said.

Susan and Mary were depressed. They were depressed because they wanted Gil to become attracted to them but as many times as they tried, they just couldn't get his attention.

"What are we doing to do?" Susan asked. "No matter how hard we try, we can never get Gil to become attracted to us."

Johnny felt a little bit of sympathy for his sisters and suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you guys come to Danville with us?" Johnny suggested. "Maybe, Candace could give you guys some pointers on how to get Gil's attention."

Susan and Mary thought about Johnny's suggestion.

"Great idea, Johnny," Susan said.

Susan and Mary brought out the inter-dimensional portal and programmed it to send the four of them to Danville.

"Let's go!" Johnny said.

"Wait. What about Gil?" Dukey asked.

"Oh, yeah," Susan replied.

Susan picked up the bow and another arrow and fired it at Gil, who was still hugging the tree.

The arrow hit Gil and once it hit him, he turned back to his normal self and removed the arrow. He then noticed that he was hugging a tree.

"Why am I hugging a tree?" Gil wondered.

Susan closed the window and joined the others.

"Okay, ready to go!" Susan said.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary jumped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 2

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

In Danville, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard with Perry beside them.

Linda came into the backyard. "Phineas, Ferb, your father and I are going out for the day," Linda said. "You boys stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Phineas replied.

Linda left the backyard.

"I wonder what we should do today," Phineas said. "What do you think, Ferb?"

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders, meaning he didn't know.

"How about you, Perry? What do you think we should do today?" Phineas asked.

Perry responded with his usual chattering sound.

"I guess that means you don't know either," Phineas said. "Oh, well. I'm sure we'll think of something."

While Phineas and Ferb continued thinking about what they wanted to do that day, Linda and Lawrence left the house. Shortly after they left, a portal opened up in the front yard. Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal closed itself up.

"Yes! We made it to Danville," Johnny said. "Let's go find Phineas and Ferb."

"Where do you think they are?" Mary asked.

"I think they're in the backyard," Johnny answered. "Phineas told me that's where they build most of their cool inventions."

Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary walked around to the backyard. When Johnny opened the gate to the backyard, the four of them saw Phineas, Ferb & Perry sitting under the tree.

"There they are," Johnny said.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary entered the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas. Hey, Ferb," Johnny greeted as the four of them walked over to Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey, guys," Phineas greeted. "What's up?"

"Well, today's my last day of summer vacation. I have to go back to school tomorrow so I want today to be the best day ever and I thought maybe, you guys could help me with that," Johnny explained.

"Sure. We can help,"

"Cool,"

"Do you know where Candace is?" Susan asked Phineas. "Mary and I need her help with something."

"She's in her room with her friend, Stacy," Phineas answered.

"Thanks, Phineas," Susan and Mary replied in unison.

Susan and Mary went inside the house to find Candace.

"So, what can we do to make this the best day ever?" Phineas wondered.

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb started thinking of ways to accomplish that. Then, Johnny suddenly remembered the pool party Sissy got invited to.

"What about a pool party?" Johnny suggested. "There was one back in Porkbelly going on but I didn't get invited to it."

Johnny was referring to the pool party Sissy got invited to.

"You didn't get invited? That's a bummer," Phineas replied, feeling sympathy for Johnny.

Just then, Phineas came up with an idea.

"Hey, I know what we should do today!" Phineas said. "Let's have a pool party to celebrate your last day of summer vacation."

Johnny thought about Phineas's idea.

"That sounds awesome!" Johnny replied. "Thanks, Phineas."

"Let's go inside and make a list of everyone we're gonna invite," Phineas suggested.

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb went inside the house to make the party guest list. A few seconds after they entered the house, Johnny looked back and noticed Dukey was still outside. Johnny turned around and re-entered the backyard.

"Are you coming, Dukey?" Johnny asked.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna sit this one out," Dukey answered.

"Why?"

"I wanna hang out with Perry if that's okay with you,"

Johnny was a little bummed that Dukey didn't want to help out with the pool party.

"I guess that's cool. You're gonna miss out on all the fun though," Johnny said.

"Don't worry about me, Johnny. I'll be fine," Dukey replied.

"Okay, then. See ya,"

Johnny went back inside the house to rejoin Phineas and Ferb.

As Dukey watched Johnny leave, he felt kind of bad about ditching him. Although Dukey liked the idea of a pool party, he knew there would be a lot of people there whom he'd have to hide his secret from so he decided he'd be better off accompanying Perry on another mission.

Dukey closed the sliding door. Then, he approached Perry, who was still in his common house pet form.

"Hey, Perry," Dukey greeted.

Perry just stared at Dukey.

"They're gone now," Dukey said, referring to Johnny, Phineas & the others. "I closed the sliding door so they won't hear us."

Knowing it was safe to change into his secret agent form, Perry stood up and put on his fedora. Then, he got out his ChatPad and started typing on it.

"Hey, Dukey," Perry's ChatPad greeted. "Nice to see you again."

Dukey and Perry had a conversation about what had gone on since they last met. After that, Dukey had a question for Perry.

"I have a question," Dukey told Perry. "Johnny starts school tomorrow and I need something to do while he's at school. How would I go about becoming a secret agent like you?"

"You mean how can you join the O.W.C.A.?" Perry's ChatPad asked.

"What's that?"

Perry used his ChatPad to explain to Dukey what the O.W.C.A. was.

"Cool," Dukey replied after hearing about the O.W.C.A.

"If you're interested in getting a job there, you'll need to talk to Major Monogram. He's my boss," Perry's ChatPad said.

"Okay. Can we go see him now?"

"Sure,"

Perry led Dukey to his lair, which they entered through a secret entrance. Then, Dukey and Perry hopped into Perry's flying car and headed off to the O.W.C.A. headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 3

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

Susan and Mary were on their way to Candace's room. When they arrived, they noticed the door was closed. Mary knocked on the door.

"Come in," Candace said from inside the room.

Susan and Mary opened the door and walked inside. "Hey, Candace," they greeted.

"Oh, hey, Susan. Hey, Mary," Candace greeted. "What brings you two here?"

"Our brother, Johnny, wanted to visit Danville again," Susan replied.

"...and we decided to come too," Mary added.

"Cool," Candace said.

Candace introduced Susan and Mary to Stacy and vice versa.

"So, I guess you're here to help my brothers with another one of their big projects, huh?" Candace guessed.

"Actually, we were hoping you could help us with something," Mary replied.

Susan and Mary explained to Candace and Stacy about their attraction to Gil and how they wanted to get him to notice them.

"So, can you help us win Gil over?" Susan asked.

"Sure," Candace replied. "I can totally relate because I try to do the same thing with Jeremy."

"Yes!" Susan exclaimed. "Next stop, Porkbelly."

Candace suddenly remembered something. "Wait," she said. "What about Phineas and Ferb?"

"...and Johnny?" Mary added.

"Don't worry about them, Candace. I'm sure whatever they build will somehow disappear before your parents get back," Stacy said.

Candace thought about that. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Candace agreed. "Let's go."

Susan took the remote control for the interdimensional portal out of her pocket. Then, she pressed a button on the remote, causing a portal to appear. Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy jumped into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Porkbelly Detention Center, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 were still in prison.

Suddenly, the door to their jail cell opened. Doof and the JSEF5 turned and saw Mr. Black and Mr. White, who were still police officers.

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" Mr. White said.

"It's _Dr._ Doofenshmirtz," Doof corrected him.

"Today's your lucky day,"

"You're getting out early," Mr. Black told Doof.

"Really? What for?" Doof asked excitedly.

"You've been nominated for 'Villain of the Year' by an organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and they invited you to attend the awards banquet,"

Doof was happy to hear that. "YES! I'm finally free!" Doof exclaimed as he ran out of the jail cell.

"Wait!" Mr. Black and Mr. White shouted in unison.

Doof stopping running and turned towards Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"They said you could bring up to five guests," Mr. Black said.

After hearing that, Doof noticed the JSEF5 in their jail cell and actually started to feel bad for betraying them after teaming up with them. He knew they were still mad at him and he wanted to make it up to them.

Doofenshmirtz re-entered the jail cell. "Do any of you wanna come with me to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. awards banquet?" he asked the JSEF5.

"Sure," the Beekeeper replied.

"Okay," Brain Freezer replied.

"Better than being locked up in here," Mr. Mittens commented.

"WHAT?" Wacko snapped at his teammates. "You guys are seriously gonna go with _him_ after what _he_ did?"

Doof started to feel even worse. "Listen, I really am sorry for betraying you all and I'm sorry I called you 'stupid', Wacko," Doof said remorsefully. "I'm evil. What do you expect?"

Nobody could argue with that.

"He does have a point," Albert (the butler) commented.

"Stay out of it, Albert!" Wacko yelled.

Doof got down on his knees. "Please give me another chance!" he begged.

"Why should we?" Wacko retorted.

"You'll get out of jail early,"

"So?"

"You can help me with my evil scheme to rig the votes at the banquet so I can win the 'Villain of the Year' award,"

"So?"

Doof tried to think of another way to convince Wacko and the others to join him and then, he did.

"If I win the award, I'll build an -inator that'll create exact copies of the award and I'll make five copies; one for each of you," Doof offered.

Wacko thought about Doof's offer.

"I like the sound of that," Wacko replied. "Okay, we're in."

"Excellent!" Doof exclaimed as he stood up.

"But, mark my words, Doofenshmirtz," Wacko began. "I'll be keeping an eye on you and if you try to trick us again, I'll..."

The next part of Wacko's sentence was blocked out by the sound of motorcycles passing by the detention center.

"...like an insect trapped inside a Venus flytrap!" Wacko continued, finishing his sentence.

Doof cringed after hearing what Wacko threatened to do to him. Mr. Black, Mr. White, Brain Freezer, The Beekeeper, Mr. Mittens and even Albert were frightened by Wacko's harsh threat.

"You'd really do that?" Doof asked nervously.

"Yes. Yes, I would," Wacko answered.

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes," Mr. White commented, regarding Doof.

"Let's go," Wacko said.

"Um, okay," Doof replied. "But first, we gotta go to the clothing store. The dress for the ceremony is black tie. We also gotta make a quick stop at the pet store."

"The pet store? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way,"

Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 left their jail cell and went to prepare for the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. awards banquet.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Johnny, Phineas & Ferb had just finished making a list of all the people they wanted to invite to their pool party.

"Well, I think that's everyone," Phineas said after going over the list.

"Whoa. That's a huge list," Johnny commented as he looked at the list.

"Let's go back to the backyard and start setting everything up," Phineas suggested.

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb went to the backyard. When they entered the backyard, they noticed Dukey and Perry were gone.

"Hey, where's Dukey?" Johnny wondered.

"...and Perry?" Phineas added.


	4. Chapter 4

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 4

**The following chapter was written by FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

Dukey and Perry had just arrived at the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters.

Perry parked the flying car. Then, he and Dukey got out of the car.

While Dukey and Perry were walking to the building, Perry pulled out his ChatPad. Using his ChatPad, Perry told Dukey to use the ChatPad when talking to Major Monogram so he wouldn't find out that Dukey could talk.

Dukey and Perry entered the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters, where they found Major Monogram and Carl, the intern at the O.W.C.A., talking to each other.

"We should really consider giving Agent C 'Employee of the Month'," Monogram said.

"But you gave it to him last month, sir," Carl pointed out. "Don't you think we should give it to someone else?"

Monogram thought about what Carl said.

"Maybe, we should," Monogram replied.

Perry tugged on Monogram's uniform. Then, Monogram turned his head and saw Dukey and Perry.

"Oh, good morning, Agent P," Monogram greeted. "Ummm, why do you have a dog with you?"

"Isn't that the same dog that went with you on that one mission a few weeks ago?" Carl asked Perry.

Perry shook his head, meaning "yes".

"Oh, well, why is he here this time?" Monogram wondered.

Perry used his ChatPad to tell Monogram and Carl about Dukey and how he wanted to join the O.W.C.A.

"Well, I really hate to say it but unfortunately, we already have a dog as a secret agent. Sorry," Monogram said.

"Actually, sir, Agent D resigned the other day," Carl said.

Monogram was shocked when he heard Carl say that.

"Agent D quit? Why?" Monogram wondered.

"His girlfriend had puppies and he resigned so he could help her take care of them," Carl replied.

Monogram was sort of angry with the fact that Agent D resigned and murmured something that I probably shouldn't repeat. He got over it pretty quickly though.

"Well, congratulations. The job's available," Monogram said to Dukey. "Please use Agent P's ChatPad to freely describe yourself."

Perry handed Dukey his ChatPad. Then, Dukey used the ChatPad to tell Monogram and Carl about himself. He also mentioned how he previously worked as a temporary secret agent back at Porkbelly on some occasions.

"Oh, so there's a secret all-animal organization back at Porkbelly?" Monogram asked.

Dukey typed something on the ChatPad. "No, I was working with my owner and best friend, Johnny," the ChatPad said.

"Well, since you've been a secret agent before, you'd be perfect to hire…" Monogram began.

Dukey was glad to hear that but got excited too soon because Monogram didn't finish his sentence.

"…but we can't just give you the job right away," Monogram continued.

Dukey went from being excited to very sad in an instant.

"Sir, you gave Agent C his job right away," Carl said.

"I know I did, Carl, but I gave him a decision. There was just something about him that made him O.W.C.A. material," Monogram replied.

"But if you gave Agent C his job right away, shouldn't you give Dukey his job right away too?"

"Carl, I have different aspects on different animals and right now, while I do feel like Dukey belongs in our family, he needs to prove it,"

Monogram turned to Dukey.

"Okay, listen, I believe everything you said about yourself but just to be sure, we're going to run you through a series of tests," Monogram said to Dukey. "The tests will prove your agility, stamina, strength, and everything else. Come with me and we'll get you started on the first test."

Monogram and Dukey walked into another room with Carl and Perry following behind them. The room they walked into was the room where they were going to test Dukey.

"Please stand over there," Monogram said while pointing to a spot where he wanted Dukey to stand.

Dukey walked over to the spot Monogram pointed to. Then, Monogram moved to a different spot in the room.

"Alright, first, we're going to test your reflexes," Monogram said to Dukey. "Carl and I will throw objects at you. The more objects you dodge, the better your reflexes are. Are you ready?"

Dukey shook his head, meaning "yes" .

"Okay, here comes the first object," Monogram said.

Monogram threw a baby doll at Dukey.

_This is gonna be easy_, Dukey thought.

Unfortunately for Dukey, it wasn't so easy. Dukey didn't react fast enough and got hit in the chest with the baby doll.

Monogram was surprised that Dukey got hit with the doll.

"Are you okay?" Monogram asked.

Dukey weakly shook his head, meaning "yes".

"That's all right. Not everyone gets it the first time around," Monogram said. "Carl, you throw the next object."

"Right away, sir," Carl replied.

Carl threw a stick of butter at Dukey. Just like the first object, Dukey couldn't react fast enough and got hit in the shin with the stick of butter.

Monogram was starting to think that Dukey was lying when he said he used to be a secret agent but he didn't want to say anything.

"That's okay. Not everyone gets it the second time," Mongram said. "But hey, third time's the charm, right?"

Monogram threw a basketball at Dukey. Just like the baby doll and the stick of butter, Dukey couldn't react fast enough and got hit in the face with the basketball.

Dukey felt dizzy after getting hit in the face and tumbled to the ground.

"This is going to be a long test run, sir," Carl commented.

"Can't argue with that," Monogram replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 5

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

In Porkbelly, a portal opened up in the front yard of the Test household. Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal closed itself up.

Candace and Stacy explored their surroundings.

"So, this is Porkbelly, huh? Nice place," Stacy said.

"Where do you think Gil is right now?" Candace asked Susan and Mary.

Just then, the girls saw Gil coincidentally walking past them.

"There he is," Mary said, pointing to Gil.

"What should we do first?" Susan asked.

"Try introducing yourselves to him," Candace suggested.

Susan and Mary sighed as they watched Gil. "Gil," they said romantically in unison.

Susan and Mary walked over to Gil.

"Hi, Gil," Susan and Mary greeted.

Gil turned around and saw Susan and Mary.

"Hey, girls I've never seen before," Gil responded.

Susan and Mary started feeling nervous.

"I'm Susan," Susan said to Gil.

"...and I'm Mary," Mary added.

"Nice to meet you two," Gil replied.

Susan and Mary were glad that Gil was starting to notice them.

"So far, so good," Candace said to Stacy.

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher household, Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were in the backyard, preparing for the pool party. Isabella, Buford & Baljeet entered the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, guys," Phineas responded.

Phineas introduced Johnny to Isabella, Buford & Baljeet and vice versa. Then, they heard a sound coming from the tree.

"What's that?" Johnny wondered.

Irving fell from the tree.

"Hey, guys," Irving greeted.

"Oh, great," Buford said sarcastically. "It's that stalker kid again."

"Hey, Irving," Phineas greeted. "What were you doing up in our tree?"

"Stalking, I bet," Buford replied.

"I wasn't stalking!" Irving lied.

"Sure, you weren't,"

"You are kind of stalker-ish," Baljeet commented.

"I am not!" Irving lied again.

"Sure, you're not," Buford replied sarcastically.

Phineas introduced Johnny to Irving and vice versa.

"I have a scrapbook of Phineas and Ferb's adventures," Irving told Johnny. "You wanna see it?"

"Sure," Johnny replied.

Irving pulled out his scrapbook and showed it to Johnny. Johnny was amazed by all the pictures of Phineas and Ferb's inventions but was a little disturbed when he noticed there was a page with a lock of Ferb's hair taped to it.

"Is that a lock of Ferb's hair?" Johnny questioned.

"Don't touch it," Irving said as he quickly slammed the book shut and snatched it back.

"No offense but that's kinda disturbing," Johnny commented.

"That is an understatement," Baljeet agreed.

"Anyway..." Phineas said, trying to change the subject. "We're throwing a pool party for Johnny in honor of his last day of summer vacation. You guys wanna help?"

"Sure," Isabella replied.

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 were inside Doof's blimp. They had just left Porkbelly and they were on their way to Danville.

They were all wearing tuxedos (which they bought at the clothing store) and inside the blimp was a cage with a snake in it and a tank full of piranhas (both of which they bought at the pet store).

While Doof was piloting his blimp, the JSEF5 were admiring the blimp.

"What a nice blimp," the Beekeeper commented.

"I wish we had one," Mr. Mittens said.

"Okay, Doofenshmirtz. Tell us your evil plan for the awards banquet," Wacko ordered.

"Hang on. Let me set this on autopilot," Doof replied.

Doofenshmirtz set the blimp on autopilot. Then, he turned to Wacko and the others.

"Okay, here's the plan," Doof said. "There's a website where all the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. vote for who they want to win the 'Villain of the Year' award. When we arrive at the banquet, I want one of you to hack into the website and rig all the votes in my favor."

"Who's gonna hack into the website?" the Beekeeper asked.

"I'll do it," Wacko volunteered.

"Good," Doof replied. "The rest of you can stand guard and make sure we don't get caught."

"What are the snake and piranhas for?" Mr. Mittens asked.

"We're gonna use them as a trap in case Johnny X, Super Dukey, Perry the Platypus or any of their friends show up and try to stop us," Doof answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Wacko replied.

All the villains started laughing maniacally. A few seconds later, their laughter was suddenly interrupted when Brain Freezer noticed something and gasped.

"LOOK OUT!" Brain Freezer shouted, pointing towards an airplane that was about to crash into the blimp.

Doof turned around and saw the plane. While the JSEF5 started panicking, Doof quickly turned off the autopilot and maneuvered the blimp away from the incoming airplane. Luckily, the blimp narrowly avoided colliding with the plane. Then, the JSEF5 stopped panicking.

"That was close. Thanks, Brain Freezer," Doof said.

"No prob," Brain Freezer replied.

"Now, I know why your last name is Doofenshmirtz," Wacko commented.

* * *

Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy were in Susan and Mary's lab. Stacy was exploring the lab.

"What a cool lab," Stacy said to Susan and Mary. "Did you two build all this yourselves?"

"Yes. Yes, we did," Susan replied.

"Aren't you kinda young to have a lab though?" Stacy asked.

"We don't think so," Mary replied.

"Okay, we're making progress," Candace said. "The next step is to go to Gil's house and ask him out on a date."

"Actually, he's at the mall," Mary corrected.

"How do you know?" Candace asked.

"Well, it's not like we ripped a page out of Gil's diary that said he was going to the mall," Susan lied.

"Um, okay," Candace replied, not knowing how to respond to that. "Let's go to the mall then."

Susan and Mary actually did have a page from Gil's diary but they didn't want to tell Candace or Stacy that.

Susan, Mary & Candace left the lab and started heading for the mall. A few seconds after they left, Candace looked back and noticed Stacy was still exploring the lab. Candace turned around and re-entered the lab.

"Stacy, come on! We're going to the mall," Candace said.

"Oh. Coming, Candace!" Stacy replied.

Candace and Stacy left the lab and followed Susan and Mary to the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 6

**Just so you know, Clam from Camp Lazlo will appear in this chapter.**

**The following chapter was written by FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

At the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters, Dukey had just finished his test that would prove whether or not he would get to be a secret agent.

Besides the reaction test, Dukey went through a lot of other tests like learning how to use the different tools, driving the different vehicles by doing simulation versions of the various vehicles, etc.

The results of Dukey's test were not so good. He had pretty much failed every single portion of the test.

After looking over Dukey's scores, Major Monogram was really thinking that Dukey lied about being a secret agent back at Porkbelly.

"I can't believe it," Monogram said. "You failed every single portion of this test and you said that you used to be a secret agent."

Perry gave Dukey his ChatPad so Dukey could respond. Dukey then typed something on the ChatPad.

"I was a secret agent back at Porkbelly but it was only temporary," the ChatPad said. "It's just been a long time since I've been one."

Monogram thought for a moment. "Alright, first of all, I'm sorry for forgetting that you said you were a temporary secret agent," Monogram apologized.

Dukey was glad Monogram apologized.

"Second of all, I'm not going to say 'no' to you joining us but that doesn't mean you get the job," Monogram continued.

Dukey, who was still holding Perry's ChatPad, typed something on it.

"What do you mean?" the ChatPad asked.

"What I mean is I'm going to send you on a mission with Agent P," Monogram explained. "You'll accompany him on his next mission and if you both successfully complete the mission, you're in."

_That'll be easy_, Dukey thought.

The reason he thought it was going to be easy was because he had already been on two missions with Perry and they had successfully completed both of them.

Monogram, however, was not finished with his explanation.

"I know it seems easy but there's a catch," Monogram continued. "You have to complete the mission and come back unharmed, meaning that you can't have a single scratch on you when you come back from the mission, assuming you complete it."

Although that was a bit of a challenge, Dukey was never really harmed in the two missions where he accompanied Perry so he still thought it was going to be easy.

"Agent P's nemesis is in jail though so he won't be getting another mission for a while," Monogram said.

"Actually, sir, Dr. Doofenshmirtz got released from jail earlier today," Carl replied.

"He did? Why?"

"Because he got nominated for 'Villain of the Year' at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. awards banquet,"

"And the awards banquet is tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes,"

Monogram couldn't believe Doofenshmirtz got bailed out of jail early just because of the awards banquet.

"Okay, apparently, you and Agent P will be going on a mission sooner than expected," Monogram said to Dukey.

Dukey was glad that he'd get to go on another mission with Perry.

"Sir, do you want me to contact Agent C?" Carl asked.

"Please do, Carl," Monogram replied.

"Okay,"

Carl left so he could go contact Agent C.

"Okay, what I want you two to do is infiltrate the awards banquet and see if Doofenshmirtz is planning to do anything suspicious," Monogram informed Dukey and Perry.

Perry took his ChatPad back from Dukey and typed something on it.

"What could he possibly do?" the ChatPad asked. "It's just an awards banquet."

"I know that, Agent P, but you never know. He could plan to rig the votes so he can win the 'Villain of the Year' award. He might even plan to lower you and Dukey into a piranha tank to stop you two from foiling his evil scheme!" Monogram said.

Dukey and Perry exchanged looks. They both thought Monogram was just exaggerating.

Monogram cleared his throat. "Sorry for exaggerating a little," he said.

Carl came back from contacting Agent C.

"Agent C should be arriving any moment, sir," Carl informed Monogram.

"Thank you, Carl," Monogram replied.

Suddenly, a flash appeared from inside the O.W.C.A.'s HQ. Agent C, otherwise known as Clam, emerged from the flash.

Normally, Clam would be wearing his pajamas but instead, he was wet and was wearing his bathrobe. He was also barefoot and had a towel wrapped around the top of his head.

Clam saluted his boss.

"Glad to see you, Agent C," Monogram greeted Clam.

Clam put his hand down, meaning he was done saluting Monogram. Then, Monogram noticed that Clam was not in his usual attire.

"Um, Agent C, why are you all wet and wearing your bathrobe?" Monogram asked.

"And why do you have a towel wrapped around the top of your head?" Carl added.

Clam pulled his ChatPad out of nowhere and typed something on it.

"Because I was in the shower when Carl contacted me and this was the closest thing I could find to wear," Clam's ChatPad answered.

Clam noticed Dukey and typed something else on his ChatPad.

"Who's the dog?" Clam's ChatPad asked.

Monogram told Clam about Dukey and how he wanted to join the O.W.C.A.

"So he's going to replace Agent D?" Clam's ChatPad asked.

"If he can make it out of the mission alive and unharmed, which is kind of what I want to talk to you about," Monogram replied. "You see…"

Monogram told Clam that he was going to have to sit the mission out so Dukey could go on the mission with Perry.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Monogram asked.

Clam wasn't too happy so he typed something on his ChatPad.

"I don't know," Clam's ChatPad replied. "Maybe I should go with them for support."

Monogram reached into his pocket and pulled out a coupon.

"If you don't go, I'll give you this coupon to the Le Rub de Scrub Spa," Monogram offered.

Clam examined the coupon in Monogram's hand. Then, he typed something else on his ChatPad.

"It expires tomorrow," Clam's ChatPad said.

"It's for a free facial," Monogram replied.

Clam smiled and took the coupon from Monogram. Then, he typed something on his ChatPad.

"Good luck on the mission, Agent P and Dukey," Clam's ChatPad said. "If you need any help, just message me."

Clam used his ChatPad to tell a ring that was on his finger to take him to the spa. A flash emerged and whisked Clam away to the spa.

Perry was angry at Monogram for bribing Clam out of the mission.

"Sorry about doing that, Agent P, but we've got to know if Dukey can join the O.W.C.A. and him accompanying you on the mission is the only way we'll find out," Monogram said. "Anyway, just do your stuff, Agent P, and whatever you got, Dukey."

Perry was about to salute Monogram until Carl intervened.

"Wait!" Carl interrupted.

Perry put his hand down. Then, Monogram turned his head over to Carl.

"What is it, Carl?" Monogram asked.

"Dukey and Agent P can't go like that," Carl replied.

"Why not?"

"Because the dress code is black tie,"

"Oh,"

Monogram turned his head back to Dukey and Perry.

"Apparently, the dress is black tie so you two will have to wear tuxedos," Monogram said. "Agent P, your tuxedo is at the dry cleaners. I want you and Dukey to go over there and retrieve it. We'll have a tuxedo for you, Dukey, when you and Agent P get back."

Perry saluted his boss. Then, Dukey and Perry headed to the dry cleaners so they could prepare for the awards banquet.


	7. Chapter 7

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 7

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

In Porkbelly, Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy were at the mall, searching for Gil. When they found him, they saw him eating lunch at the food court.

"Okay, there's Gil. He's eating lunch at the food court. Now's the perfect time for you two to ask him out," Candace said to Susan and Mary.

"I can't believe we're finally gonna ask Gil for a date," Susan said. "I hope he says 'yes'."

"Me, too," Mary agreed.

"Good luck," Stacy said.

Susan and Mary walked over to the table where Gil was eating lunch at.

"Hi, Gil," Susan and Mary greeted in unison.

"Hey, Susan. Hey, Mary. What's up?" Gil greeted.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with us sometime," Mary said.

Susan and Mary eagerly awaited Gil's response.

"Sure, that'd be awesome," Gil replied.

Susan and Mary screamed joyously as they both hugged Gil at the same time.

* * *

In Danville, Johnny, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet & Irving had just finished setting up the pool party.

"Looks like we're all set," Phineas said. "I'm gonna go ask Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy if they want to come to the pool party."

Phineas went inside the house to find Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy. He assumed they were all in Candace's room so that was the first place he looked.

"Candace?" Phineas called out as he entered the room. To his surprise, no one was in there.

Phineas searched the other rooms of the house but the girls were nowhere to be found. After searching the entire house, Phineas returned to the backyard.

"I think they're gone. I can't find them anywhere," Phineas commented.

"They might've gone back to Porkbelly," Johnny said.

"Why would they do that?" Phineas wondered.

Johnny explained to Phineas about how Susan and Mary wanted Candace to help them win Gil over.

"Oh. Well, I don't want them to be left out," Phineas said. "Maybe, I can call Candace on her cell phone."

Phineas went back inside the house and used the house phone to call Candace on her cell phone.

* * *

Back in Porkbelly, Candace and Stacy were waiting for Susan and Mary. Suddenly, Candace's cell phone rang. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Candace said.

"Hey, Candace," Phineas said. "Where are you?"

"Oh, hey, Phineas. Stacy and I are in Porkbelly with Susan and Mary,"

"Cool," Phineas replied. "Ferb and I are throwing a pool party for Johnny and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come."

"We're kinda busy right now," Candace replied. "Wait. You're throwing a pool party? You guys are so busted!"

"Jeremy's gonna be there," Phineas said, ignoring Candace's last comment.

"You invited Jeremy?"

"Yeah, we invited all our friends and everyone in Danville."

Candace thought for a moment. She wanted to see Jeremy but she had already made a commitment to help Susan and Mary and she didn't want to back out on it. Candace decided she needed to discuss it with Stacy first.

"Let me call you back, Phineas," Candace said.

"Okay," Phineas replied.

Candace ended her phone call.

"Was that Phineas?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah," Candace replied. "He's inviting us to a pool party."

"That sounds fun and all but didn't you already tell Susan and Mary you'd help them impress Gil?"

"Yes, but Jeremy is gonna be there and I really want to see him. What should I do?"

Stacy thought for a moment. Then, she got an idea.

"Why don't we bring them to the pool party with us?" Stacy suggested. "That way, you can help Susan and Mary and hang out with Jeremy."

"Great idea, Stacy! You're a genius!" Candace replied.

"Wow, go figure! Would you call my mom and tell her that?"

Susan and Mary showed up.

"So, what did Gil say?" Candace asked.

"He said 'yes'," Susan answered.

"That's great!" Stacy said.

"Now, we get to have our first real date with Gil and this time, it's not just another one of our brother's tricks," Susan commented.

"So, what should we do on our first date?" Mary wondered.

"I have an idea," Candace suggested. "Phineas called me a minute ago and invited us to a pool party that he and Ferb are throwing for Johnny. Maybe, you can have your date with Gil there."

Susan and Mary thought about that. They really liked the idea because they knew if Phineas and Ferb were hosting the party, it was going to be awesome.

"Okay," Mary replied. "Let's go ask Gil if he wants to have our date at the pool party."

Susan and Mary walked back over to where Gil was so they could invite him to the pool party. While they did that, Candace used her cell phone to call Phineas.

"Phineas?" Candace said.

"Hey, Candace," Phineas greeted. "Are you guys coming to the party?"

"Yes, we'll be there in a few minutes,"

"Awesome! See you there,"

Candace ended her phone call. Then, Susan and Mary showed up again and this time, Gil joined them since he agreed to have their date at the pool party.

"So, where's the pool party at?" Gil asked.

"It's in Danville," Susan answered.

"Cool,"

Susan and Mary introduced Gil to Candace and Stacy and vice versa. Then, the group of five went to Susan and Mary's lab and used the interdimensional portal to go to Danville.


	8. Chapter 8

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 8

**The following chapter was written by both The Eds Rock and FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

Dukey and Perry returned to the O.W.C.A.'s HQ after leaving the dry cleaners. Major Monogram and Carl were still at the HQ with a tuxedo ready for Dukey.

"Ah, glad you two made it back," Monogram said, seeing Dukey and Perry. "Did you get your tuxedo, Agent P?"

Perry pulled out his tuxedo, which was the same one from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Happy New Year".

"Excellent," Monogram said.

Monogram took Dukey's tuxedo from Carl.

"Here is your tuxedo, Dukey," Monogram said.

Dukey took the tuxedo from Monogram. Dukey's tuxedo was exactly like Perry's only in a bigger size.

"I need to talk to Agent P so why don't you go into the bathroom and change into your tuxedo?" Monogram suggested, pointing the way to the bathroom.

Dukey shook his head and went to the bathroom to change.

Once Dukey was out of Monogram's sight, Monogram began to talk to Perry.

"Listen, Agent P, I kind of want Dukey to join our agency," Monogram said. "...and to make sure that happens, I want you to protect him from any type of danger."

Perry pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"You mean dodge a bullet for him?" Perry's ChatPad asked.

"Basically, yes," Monogram replied.

"But what if it's something that could kill him?" Perry's ChatPad asked.

Monogram thought for a moment. "You'll just have to figure that out for yourself," he replied.

Dukey came back from the bathroom and had his tuxedo on.

"Agent P, I need to talk to Dukey so why don't you go to the bathroom and change into your tuxedo?" Monogram suggested, pointing the way to the bathroom.

Perry shook his head and went to the bathroom to change.

Once Perry was out of Monogram's sight, Monogram began to talk to Dukey.

"Okay, Dukey, I just want to give you a few tips before you and Agent P start your mission," Monogram said.

Monogram gave Dukey a few tips on the mission to help Dukey complete it without getting a single scratch on him.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Monogram asked.

Dukey replied by shaking his head "yes".

"Good," Monogram said.

Perry came back with his tuxedo on. He also had the black bowtie on instead of the red one.

"Alright, you two. Good luck on your mission, especially you, Dukey," Monogram said.

Perry saluted his boss. Dukey saw this and did the same thing.

"Oh, before I forget, here are a pair of sunglasses for each of you," Monogram said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses.

Dukey and Perry each took a pair of sunglasses and wondered what they were for.

"In case you're wondering what they're for, you're going to disguise yourselves as bodyguards at the awards banquet," Monogram explained.

Perry put his sunglasses on and they fit him just fine. Dukey put his sunglasses on but they were too big.

"Sorry about your sunglasses, Dukey," Monogram apologized. "We couldn't find one your size so you'll just have to be very careful when you wear them. Good luck, you two."

Dukey and Perry saluted Monogram again. Then, they left the HQ and walked over to Perry's flying car.

"Hey, Perry, can I drive?" Dukey asked.

Perry thought about what Dukey asked. He knew that Dukey didn't do so well on any of his tests but he wanted this mission to feel "special" to Dukey so he grabbed out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Sure," Perry's ChatPad replied.

Dukey got into the driver's seat and Perry got into the passenger's seat.

Dukey didn't know how to start or control the flying car so Perry taught him how to, using his ChatPad.

Once Dukey knew how to control the flying car, he started it up. Then, he and Perry were off to the awards banquet.

The ride over there was a complete disaster. Dukey ran into a bunch of things like a kite, a billboard, and even a bird.

The bird survived the collision but bit Perry on the duckbill as revenge.

Eventually, Dukey and Perry made it to the Danville Arena, which was where the awards banquet was taking place. Dukey tried to park the flying car safely on the ground but he ended up crashing the car into a tree.

When they crashed into the tree, airbags came out, almost crushing Dukey and Perry.

Dukey and Perry stuffed the air bags back in. Then, they both got out of the flying car.

"Sorry about wrecking the flying car, Perry," Dukey apologized.

Perry was a little angry at Dukey for wrecking the flying car but he didn't want to express any anger at him. Perry grabbed his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"That's okay, Dukey," Perry's ChatPad replied.

Perry pulled a lint roller from out of nowhere and used it to clean his tuxedo. Then, Dukey and Perry suddenly noticed Doofenshmirtz and the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 walking towards the building.

"Uh oh! It's Doofenshmirtz! We need to hide!" Perry's ChatPad said.

Dukey and Perry saw a nearby bush and hid behind it. Luckily for them, they weren't seen by Wacko, Doof or the others.

From behind the bush, Dukey and Perry watched Doof and the JSEF5 enter the Danville Arena. As soon as Doof and the JSEF5 entered the building, they ran into Rodney.

"Hello, Heinz," Rodney said, not really happy to see Doof.

"Oh, hello, Rodney," Doof replied, not really happy to see Rodney.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I prefer you use my full name; Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!"

Doof and the others gave Rodney awkward looks.

"Say what?" Wacko said in a confused way.

Rodney noticed the JSEF5.

"Who are they?" Rodney asked Doof.

"These are my new friends from Porkbelly," Doof replied.

Doof introduced Rodney to the JSEF5 and vice versa.

"They're my guests to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. awards banquet and they're gonna help me win the 'Villain of the Year' award," Doof told Rodney.

"You? Villain of the Year?" Rodney replied in a surprised way. "Don't make me laugh, Doofenshmirtz. I am much more worthy of the title than you are."

"We'll see about that, Rodney," Doof retorted. He turned to the JSEF5. "Come on, guys."

Doof and the JSEF5 walked off.

Back outside the Danville Arena, Dukey and Perry were still spying on them.

"I wonder why Doofenshmirtz brought Wacko and his friends to the banquet," Dukey commented.

"Me, too," Perry's ChatPad agreed. "Let's follow them."

Dukey and Perry put their sunglasses on and Perry took off his fedora. Then, they entered the Danville Arena and followed Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5.


	9. Chapter 9

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 9

**The following chapter was written by both The Eds Rock and FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

A portal opened up in the front yard of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Susan, Mary, Gil, Candace & Stacy jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal closed itself up.

Gil explored his surroundings.

"So, this is Danville, huh? Nice place," Gil said.

Susan, Mary, Gil, Candace & Stacy walked around to the backyard. When they entered the backyard, they noticed that the pool party had already started.

A lot of people were there including Johnny, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Albert (Irving's brother), Jeremy, Coltrane, Django, Vanessa & Monty Monogram.

In the backyard, there was an Olympic-size pool. It had a diving board, a HUGE water slide, a water volleyball court and was surrounded by pool chairs.

There was also a snack bar and a picnic area. The snack bar had hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, french fries, ice cream, soda and lemonade.

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb walked over to Susan, Mary, Gil, Candace & Stacy. Phineas and Ferb were already wearing their swimsuits while Johnny was still wearing his normal clothes.

"Hey, guys," Phineas greeted. "Glad you could make it."

Susan and Mary introduced Gil to Phineas and Ferb and vice versa.

"Cool party, bro," Gil complimented.

"Thanks," Phineas replied.

I forgot to mention this in Chapter 7 but Susan, Mary & Gil brought their swimsuits along with Johnny's to the party.

"We're gonna go change into our swimsuits," Susan said.

"Okay," Phineas replied.

"I think I left mine at home," Johnny said.

"Don't worry. We brought it for you," Mary replied as she handed Johnny his swimsuit.

"Thanks," Johnny replied as he took his swimsuit from Mary.

Susan, Mary, Gil & Candace went inside the Flynn-Fletcher house to change into their swimsuits while Stacy went to her house to change into her swimsuit.

"This is gonna be the coolest party I've ever been to," Johnny commented. "I wish Dukey was here though."

"Yeah, I wish Perry was here too," Phineas replied. "I hope wherever they are, they're having fun."

"Same here," Johnny agreed.

"I wonder what they're doing right now," Phineas commented.

* * *

At the Danville Arena, Dukey and Perry were following Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5, who were unaware that they were being followed.

"Okay, Doofenshmirtz, when do we start rigging the votes so you can win the award?" Wacko asked.

"Not right now, Wacko," Doofenshmirtz replied. "First, we're going to just mingle with everybody. Then, about a few minutes before the banquet begins, we'll rig the votes."

"Alright,"

"Hey, when does the banquet begin anyway?" Brain Freezer asked.

"Well, let's see," Doofenshmirtz replied, grabbing out the invitation and looking at it. "It says here that the banquet starts at 6:00 PM. Does anyone know what time it is?"

"It's 4:30 PM," Wacko replied, looking at his watch.

"Okay, so the banquet isn't for another hour and a half,"

"Oh," Brain Freezer replied.

Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 continued walking with Dukey and Perry right behind them. Whenever the villains ran into someone that Doofenshmirtz knew, they talked with them.

Dukey and Perry started getting very bored following Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5, especially Dukey.

"Hey, Perry, can I see your ChatPad?" Dukey asked.

Perry grabbed out his ChatPad and handed it to Dukey.

"Thanks!" Dukey said.

Dukey started playing around with Perry's ChatPad. He was amazed by all the different features on it.

You see, Perry's ChatPad wasn't just limited to communication. It also had some applications on it like an app where you could go on the internet, one where you could take pictures, one where you could make movies, and even some apps where you could play games.

Dukey was on the app that let you take pictures. He was looking at all the different pictures of Perry. There were some that just had Perry on them and there were some with him and Clam.

While Dukey was doing that, he and Perry were approaching some stairs which they were about to travel down.

Unfortunately for Dukey, he was too focused on the ChatPad to notice that he and Perry were about to go down the stairs so when Dukey took his first step going down the stairs, he lost his balance and dropped the ChatPad while falling down the stairs.

Perry ran down the stairs and made sure Dukey was okay.

Perry was going to grab his ChatPad and ask if Dukey was okay through it but when Perry picked up his ChatPad, it was completely shattered, making it unable to work anymore.

Dukey was fine nevertheless. Fortunately, he didn't get a single scratch on him going down the stairs so he was still eligible for the O.W.C.A.

Dukey got up and noticed Perry's ChatPad.

"Sorry about your ChatPad, Perry," Dukey apologized.

Perry was a little angry at Dukey for breaking his ChatPad even though he knew it was an accident. However, Perry didn't want to express any anger at Dukey.

There was no way for Perry to respond to Dukey's apology since his ChatPad was broken so he just shrugged at Dukey, acting like it was no big deal.

Perry put his ChatPad up. He and Dukey lost track of Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 when Dukey fell down the stairs so the two went to search for them in hopes of finding them before they could put their evil plan into action.

* * *

Back at the pool party, Susan, Mary & Candace were waiting for Stacy. The three of them were wearing their swimsuits.

"So, what's the next step in our plan to win Gil over?" Susan asked.

"Why don't you both take him to the snack bar?" Candace suggested. "You can have a picnic with him and talk about stuff."

"Sounds like a plan," Mary agreed.

"Okay, we'll go as soon as Stacy gets back," Candace said.

Susan, Mary & Candace continued to wait for Stacy. Soon, she returned to the backyard and rejoined them.

Stacy was wearing her swimsuit, by the way.

"I'm back," Stacy said. "What should we do first?"

"We're going to take Gil to the snack bar," Susan replied.

Mary noticed Gil was gone. "Hey, where is Gil?" Mary wondered.

"Let's go find him," Candace replied.

Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy started looking for Gil. It didn't take long for them to find him. They saw him conversing wih Jeremy and Coltrane.

"There he is," Susan said, pointing to Gil.

"Stacy, look. Coltrane's here," Candace said. "Why don't you take him to the snack bar? I'm gonna take Jeremy and Susan and Mary are gonna take Gil. It'll be like a triple date, sort of."

"Cool," Stacy replied. "Let's do it."

Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy walked over to Gil, Jeremy & Coltrane.

"Hey, guys," Candace greeted.

"Hey, girls," Jeremy responded.

"We're going to the snack bar. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure,"

Susan, Mary, Gil, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane started walking over to the snack bar. On their way to the snack bar, they walked by the pool, where Johnny was on the diving board.

"CANNONBALL!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran across the diving board.

Johnny did a cannonball into the pool and splashed Susan, Mary & Candace as they were walking by the pool.

"Johnny!" Susan and Mary shouted in annoyance.

"Watch where you're splashing!" Candace shouted.

"Nice cannonball, Johnny," Gil complimented.


	10. Chapter 10

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 10

**The following chapter was written by FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

Back at the Danville Arena, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 were still walking around the arena.

There was almost an hour left until the awards banquet was supposed to begin so Doof thought it was time for him to discuss his evil plan with the JSEF5.

"You know, Wacko, I think it's about time we..." Doof began.

"Rig the votes so you can win the award?" Wacko interrupted excitedly.

"Ummm…no,"

Wacko was disappointed that they weren't going to rig the votes just yet.

"I think it's about time we discuss HOW we're gonna rig the votes so I can win the award," Doof explained.

"Oh, alright," Wacko said.

"But where are we gonna do that?" Mr. Mittens wondered. "We have to do it someplace where no one can hear us."

Doof thought about that. Then, he suddenly saw the room where the awards banquet was going to taking place.

"In there," Doof replied, pointing to the room.

Doof and the JSEF5 entered the room.

Meanwhile, Dukey and Perry were still searching for them. They were about to give up but fortunately, they passed the room Doof and the JSEF5 had just gone into. Dukey and Perry retraced their steps back to the room and surely enough, they saw the villains inside.

Since it was an awards banquet, the room that Doof and the JSEF5 were in had tables with chairs surrounding them and a stage. There was also a long table that had food laid out on it since the food was going to be served buffet-style.

"Wow, this is a huge room," Mr. Mittens commented.

"Is this where the banquet is?" Brain Freezer wondered.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Alright, Doofenshmirtz, about that evil plan of yours?" Wacko questioned.

"Oh, right. Well, you see…"

Doof explained his evil plan to the JSEF5.

Dukey and Perry, who were still outside the room, tried to listen to what Doof was saying since they couldn't hear him.

"What are they saying?" Dukey asked.

Perry didn't respond to Dukey's question because he was having a hard time trying to listen in on the evil plan.

Suddenly, Perry had an idea. He pulled his suitcase out of nowhere, opened it, pulled out a stethoscope and put it on. Perry put one end of the stethoscope in his ear and gave Dukey the other end so he could listen too. When Dukey was given the other end, he put it in his ear.

Perry put the stethoscope against a nearby wall. The stethoscope was able to pick up Doof's voice so Dukey and Perry could listen in on Doof's evil plan.

"…so once Wacko rigs the votes, I'll win the 'Villain of the Year' award and I'll make an -inator that'll make exact replicas of the award which I will give to each and every one of you," Doof continued, finishing his explanation.

Perry couldn't believe what he was hearing because earlier when he asked Major Monogram what could possibly go wrong at the banquet, Monogram said that Doofenshmirtz could rig the votes. Apparently, Dukey couldn't believe what he was hearing either.

"Wow, your boss must be psychic," Dukey commented.

Dukey and Perry took their respective ends of the stethoscope out of their ears and Perry put the stethoscope up.

Perry was going to use his ChatPad to tell Dukey about his plan to stop Doof and the JSEF5 from rigging the votes but since Perry's ChatPad was broken, he couldn't.

Instead, Perry pulled out a notepad and a pencil and began writing down his plan. Dukey was curious as to why Perry was writing on a notepad.

"What are you writing, Perry?" Dukey wondered.

Perry was too busy writing to respond to Dukey. Once Perry was done writing, he gave the notepad to Dukey.

"What's this?" Dukey asked.

Dukey examined what Perry wrote down and it didn't take him long to understand that what Perry wrote down was his plan.

"Is this your plan to stop Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 from rigging the votes?" Dukey asked.

Perry shook his head "yes".

"Oh, alright," Dukey said.

Dukey and Perry got ready put their plan into action. They entered the room that Doof and the JSEF5 were in.

What they were gong to do was sneak past them and somehow barricade both of the entrances so Doof and the JSEF5 couldn't escape and therefore wouldn't be able to rig the votes.

Just as they were approaching the other entrance, Dukey's keen canine sense started smelling something. What Dukey was smelling was some steaks that were on the big table. As you know, Dukey can't resist steak so he started drooling with excitement.

Perry noticed Dukey drooling and wondered why he was doing that. Then, Perry saw the steak on the table and knew that Dukey was drooling over the steak.

Dukey started running over to the table. Perry tried to stop him by blocking the way. Dukey pushed Perry aside and once he made it to the table, he started eating some of the steaks in a voracious manner.

Doof and the JSEF5 were near the table so it didn't take them long to notice Dukey.

"Hey, that security guard is hogging all the steak!" Brain Freezer complained.

Wacko took a good look at Dukey.

"You know, that 'security guard' looks awfully familiar," Wacko said.

After eating a few steaks, Dukey grabbed some more. He had forgotten about how his sunglasses were too big for him so when Dukey was grabbing some more steaks, his sunglasses fell off, thus exposing his true identity.

When Dukey's sunglasses fell off, Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 were shocked when they saw Dukey.

Wacko gasped. "Super Dukey?" he exclaimed.

Dukey was too busy enjoying a steak to even notice.

Perry face-palmed himself. He knew that if Dukey got exposed, he might as well get exposed too so he took his sunglasses off.

"...and a platypus?" Doof wondered.

Perry forgot that he didn't have his fedora on so he pulled out it out of nowhere and put it back on.

Doof gasped. "Perry the Platypus?" he exclaimed.

Dukey was finishing off a steak when he noticed Doof and the JSEF5 staring at him and Perry angrily. Dukey wondered why the villains were doing that until he saw his sunglasses on the table. Dukey then realized that he had just exposed himself.

Dukey swallowed the steak nervously. "Oops," he said to himself.

"I should've known it was the two of you," Doofenshmirtz said, referring to Dukey and Perry as 'the two of you'. Doof turned to the JSEF5. "GET THEM!"

Before Dukey and Perry had a chance to react, they were instantly dog-piled by the JSEF5.


	11. Chapter 11

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 11

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

In Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas, Ferb & Isabella were hanging out by the pool. They had already ridden the water slide a few times and now, they were just taking a break.

Isabella noticed Susan, Mary, Gil, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane at the picnic area, having their triple date. The group of seven had already gotten their food and now, they were eating and conversing with each other. Susan, Mary & Gil were sharing one table while Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane were sharing another table.

Seeing that inspired Isabella to ask Phineas for a date.

"Hey, Phineas?" Isabella said.

"Yeah, Isabella?" Phineas responded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the snack bar."

Phineas thought Isabella meant the two of them along with Ferb would go to the snack bar together as friends.

"Sure. The three of us can go together," Phineas replied.

Even though Isabella really wanted to go with just Phineas, she didn't protest because she didn't want to offend Ferb.

"Um...okay. Cool," Isabella said uneasily.

Phineas, Ferb & Isabella walked over to the snack bar. After getting their food, they went over to the picnic area and sat down at an empty table.

While they were eating, Ferb saw Vanessa sitting at another table by herself. Ferb wanted to hang out with Vanessa and he figured Isabella would want some alone time with Phineas so Ferb left their table and walked over to the one Vanessa was at.

"Vanessa?" Ferb said.

Vanessa noticed Ferb. "Oh, hey, Ferb," Vanessa replied.

"Is this seat taken?" Ferb asked.

"Well..."

Before Vanessa could answer Ferb's question, Monty showed up. He had just gotten food from the snack bar for Vanessa and himself.

What Ferb didn't know was that Vanessa wasn't alone; she was on a date with Monty.

"Hey, Vanessa," Monty said. He noticed Ferb. "Who's your friend?"

_Awkward_, Vanessa thought.

Vanessa introduced Ferb to Monty and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you, Ferb," Monty said.

Ferb waved at Monty. Vanessa felt kind of awkward about Ferb showing up on her date with Monty.

"Monty, can I talk to you in private?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure," Monty replied.

Vanessa turned to Ferb. "We'll be right back, Ferb," Vanessa said.

Vanessa and Monty left the table and walked over to an area where Ferb couldn't hear them.

"Listen, I know this is kind of awkward but can Ferb hang out with us?" Vanessa asked. "I'm kind of afraid to tell him that you and I are on a date 'cause it might make him feel bad."

"Don't worry, Vanessa. I understand," Monty replied.

"Thanks, Monty,"

"No prob,"

Vanessa and Monty returned to the table where Ferb was waiting for them.

"So, you want to join us, Ferb?" Vanessa asked.

Ferb nodded, meaning "yes".

"Okay, then," Vanessa said uneasily.

Ferb, Vanessa & Monty sat down at their table and started eating.

* * *

Susan, Mary & Gil were still eating together when suddenly, something came to Susan's mind.

"Hey, Mary, have you seen Dukey?" Susan asked.

"No, but I know he came with us," Mary answered.

"We'd better go ask Johnny where he is," Susan said.

"Okay," Mary replied. "We'll be right back, Gil."

Susan and Mary left their table and went to find Johnny. When they found him, they saw him flirting with one of the Fireside Girls by showing off his muscles.

"Johnny, have you seen Dukey?" Mary asked as she and Susan approached Johnny.

"We're sensing that he's in trouble," Susan commented.

"Dukey went off somewhere. I wouldn't worry about it though 'cause he's with Perry," Johnny replied. "Besides, what kind of trouble could he possibly be in?"

* * *

Dukey, Perry, Wacko & Dr. Doofenshmirtz were inside another room at the Danville Arena.

Dukey and Perry were tied up with rope while dangling a few feet above the ground in a sideways position. Perry had an angry look on his face while Dukey had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm SO glad you two came to see me win the 'Villain of the Year' award, Perry the Platypus and Super Dukey," Doof said sarcastically. "Unfortunately, I can't let that happen but there is good news. I have a surprise for you both."

Doof snapped his fingers. Then, Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens entered the room while carrying a piranha tank, which they placed directly below Dukey and Perry. The Beekeeper entered the room while carrying the cage with the snake in it.

"Now, let me tell you my evil scheme," Doof said to Dukey and Perry.

"Make it quick," Wacko told Doof. "We don't have much time."

While Doof explained his evil scheme, Dukey started thinking about the situation they were in.

Dukey felt bad about messing up the mission. He felt bad about wrecking Perry's flying car and his ChatPad even though they were accidents and the fact that Dukey's love for steak got the two of them exposed.

_Perry must be really mad at me right now_, Dukey thought.

When Doofenshmirtz finished his explanation, he took the cage and released the snake from it. The snake slithered up a wall and made its way onto the rope that was suspending Dukey and Perry. Then, the snake started gnawing on the rope, thus slowly lowering Dukey and Perry closer to the piranha tank.

"I hope you get a good night's rest tonight, Perry the Platypus and Super Dukey, because you two will be sleeping with the fishes!" Doof said, using a pun.

Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 laughed evilly as they left the room.

"I'm sorry about messing up the mission, Perry," Dukey apologized.

Perry ignored Dukey's apology but Dukey didn't know Perry was ignoring him.

"Can you forgive me?" Dukey asked.

Perry responded with his chattering sound and he did it angrily. Perry didn't want to forgive Dukey right now because he thought Dukey was going to be the reason they would both meet their demise.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Dukey said sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 12

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

Back at the pool party, Susan, Mary & Gil had just finished eating.

"So, are you having a good time, Gil?" Mary asked.

"Totally," Gil answered.

"Do you want to hang out by the pool with us?" Susan asked.

"Sure," Gil answered.

Susan, Mary & Gil left their table and walked over to the pool area.

Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane had also just finished eating.

"Do you guys want to hang out by the pool?" Candace asked.

"Sure," Jeremy replied.

"Sounds good to me," Coltrane replied.

"Let's go," Stacy replied.

Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane left their table and walked over to the pool area.

When the group of seven arrived at the pool area, Johnny was on the diving board again.

"BELLY FLOP!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran across the diving board.

Johnny did a belly flop into the pool and splashed Susan, Mary & Candace again.

"Johnny!" Susan and Mary shouted in annoyance.

"Again?" Candace shouted.

"Nice belly flop, Johnny," Gil complimented.

* * *

Back at the Danville Arena, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 were getting ready to put their evil plan into action.

"Okay, we have 30 minutes before the banquet starts," Doof said. "Now's the perfect time for us to rig the votes so I can win the 'Villain of the Year' award."

"FINALLY!" Wacko exclaimed.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Doof asked.

"Yes, we've already gone over it," Wacko replied impatiently. "Let's go."

* * *

There was another room inside the arena where a guy was on a computer. He was on the website where all the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. voted for who they wanted to win the 'Villain of the Year' award.

There was also a security guard who was blocking the entrance to the room.

The security guard was just standing there doing nothing when suddenly, he noticed Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens glaring at each other.

"You want a piece of me, feline?" Brain Freezer shouted angrily.

"Bring it on, popsicle boy!" Mr. Mittens retorted.

Mr. Mittens lunged at Brain Freezer. Then, the two of them started fighting. They were just pretending though because they were trying to distract the security guard.

"Hey, hey! Break it up, break it up!" the security guard shouted as he rushed over to the two villains.

While the security guard tried to stop the fight, Wacko, Doof, Albert (the butler) & The Beekeeper snuck into the room. As soon as the group of four entered the room, the guy who was at the computer turned around and noticed them.

"Hey, you're not allowed in here!" the guy told the four villains.

Doof nerve-pinched the guy, causing him to fall to the floor and lose consciousness.

"Albert, Beekeeper, you two be lookouts while I help Doofenshmirtz," Wacko ordered.

"Yes, sir," Albert replied reluctantly.

"Will do," the Beekeeper replied.

Albert and The Beekeeper walked over to the entrance and stood guard.

"Okay, Doofenshmirtz, I'm gonna rig the votes for you now," Wacko said. "...but before I do, I want you to promise me that when you win the 'Villain of the Year' award, you'll make copies of it for me and my teammates."

"I promise," Doof replied.

"...and you remember what I threatened to do to you if you try to trick us again, right?" Wacko questioned, giving Doof a death glare.

Doof gulped. "Yes, I remember," he answered nervously. "Please don't remind me."

"Good,"

Wacko hacked into the website and rigged all the votes in Doof's favor.

"Alright, Doofenshmirtz. I rigged all the votes in your favor. There's no way you can lose," Wacko said.

"Excellent! Thanks, Wacko," Doof replied.

"Don't mention it,"

Wacko, Doof, Albert & The Beekeeper left the room. When Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens saw them leave, they immediately stopped fighting.

"You know what? This fight is stupid. I'm sorry I called you 'popsicle boy'," Mr. Mittens said to Brain Freezer.

"It's cool. I'm sorry I called you a feline," Brain Freezer replied.

"Apology accepted. Let's go,"

Brain Freezer and Mr. Mittens rejoined the other villains while the security guard just stood there, confused as to what was going on.

Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 walked off before the security guard could interrogate them.

* * *

Back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas had already finished eating and now, he and Johnny were conversing with each other.

"I'm having a lot of fun right now. I hope today never ends," Johnny commented.

Suddenly, Johnny and Phineas heard someone scream.

"What was that?" Phineas wondered.

Johnny and Phineas started looking for the source of the scream. It didn't take long for them to find it. They saw Buford on the diving board, dangling Baljeet over the pool by holding his arm.

"Please let me go, Buford!" Baljeet begged. "You're hurting my arm!"

"Not until you answer my question!" Buford replied angrily. "Did you eat the last piece of pepperoni pizza or not?"

Baljeet DID eat the last piece of pepperoni pizza but he was afraid to answer the question. Johnny and Phineas felt bad for him.

"Buford kinda reminds me of Bumper," Johnny said.

"Is he a bully back in Porkbelly?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah,"

"I don't like what Buford is doing," Phineas commented.

"Me, neither," Johnny agreed. "At least, he's not dangling Baljeet over a piranha tank."


	13. Chapter 13

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 13

**Just so you know, Clam from Camp Lazlo will appear in this chapter. **

**The following chapter was written by FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

Back at the Danville Arena, Dukey and Perry were still tied up and dangling above the piranha tank. They were moments away from being a tasty dinner for some hungry piranhas since the snake was only a few bites away from cutting the rope loose.

Perry was still angry at Dukey and Dukey still felt regretful about eating the steaks and everything else he had done that day.

"Listen, Perry, I know you're not gonna forgive me but I just wanted to say that I REALLY am sorry for everything," Dukey apologized.

Perry knew that Dukey really was sorry but he just didn't want to forgive Dukey at the moment.

"I also hate to say this but maybe, I'm just not cut out for the O.W.C.A.," Dukey said.

What Dukey said surprised Perry. Perry thought that Dukey had a lot of potential for joining the O.W.C.A.

Perry thought ignoring Dukey made him want to change his mind so Perry started feeling very bad for being angry at Dukey.

There was a short moment of silence until a flash appeared inside the room. Clam emerged from the flash.

Clam was still in his robe, he was still barefoot and he still had that towel wrapped around his head.

Clam's unexpected entrance surprised Dukey and Perry.

Clam pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Hey, Agent P. Hey, Dukey," Clam's ChatPad greeted.

"Agent C? What are you doing here?" Dukey wondered.

Perry was also curious as to why Clam was there.

Clam typed something else on his ChatPad.

"Well, I just got done with my free facial and I just wanted to see how you guys were doing," the ChatPad replied.

Clam noticed that Dukey just talked and typed something else on his ChatPad.

"Did Dukey just talk?" the ChatPad asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did," Dukey replied. "But please don't ask how. We're kind of in a predicament right now."

Clam saw the piranha tank that Dukey and Perry were dangling above.

Suddenly, the snake took its last bite out of the rope, thus cutting it loose.

When the rope was cut loose, Dukey and Perry started falling into the piranha tank.

Reacting very quickly, Clam ran up to Dukey and Perry and leaped into the air while trying to catch them.

Clam successfully caught Dukey and Perry before they fell into the tank. The three of them fell to the safe and hard ground.

Dukey and Perry sighed in relief. They were glad that Clam showed up at the right time and saved them from being dinner for the piranhas.

"Thanks, Agent C," Dukey said.

Clam untied Dukey and Perry, thus freeing them. Then, Clam pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Anytime," the ChatPad replied.

Perry pointed at Clam's ChatPad as a way of asking Clam if he could use the ChatPad. Clam was wondering why Perry wanted his ChatPad but he gave it to him anyway. Perry typed something on the ChatPad.

"Thank you so much for saving us," the ChatPad said.

Perry gave the ChatPad back to Clam. Then, Clam typed something on it.

"You're welcome," the ChatPad replied. "By the way, why did you want to use my ChatPad?"

Clam gave Perry the ChatPad so he could respond. Using the ChatPad, Perry told Clam about how Dukey accidentally broke the ChatPad. Then, Perry gave Clam his ChatPad back.

Clam was a little upset that Perry's ChatPad was broken. He typed something on his.

"So, Dukey broke your ChatPad?" the ChatPad asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dukey replied. "It was an accident though."

"Aw, man. Our vacation photos from Acapulco were on there," the ChatPad replied, referring to Clam and Perry as 'our'.

Perry pointed at Clam's ChatPad and Clam gave it to him.

"Don't worry, I saved those photos on a flash drive," the ChatPad said.

Perry gave the ChatPad back to Clam.

"Oh, that's a relief," the ChatPad said. "Well, I'm off to the spa again."

"You're going back to the spa?" Dukey wondered. "I thought you already got your free facial."

"I did but there was a promotion,"

"A promotion?"

Clam his used his ChatPad to explain to Dukey and Perry about the promotion.

The promotion was that the first 100 customers who got a facial at the spa would get a free Swedish massage. Clam was one of the first 100 so he was able to get a free massage. He just didn't get it now because he wanted to check up on Dukey and Perry first.

Once Clam was done explaining, Perry pointed at Clam's ChatPad again and Clam gave it to him.

"Do you mind if I borrow your ChatPad for the rest of the mission?" the ChatPad asked.

Perry gave Clam his ChatPad back so he could respond.

"Sure, you can borrow it," the ChatPad replied.

Clam gave Perry his ChatPad. Perry then typed something on it.

"Thanks," the ChatPad said. "I'll be sure to give it back to you sometime tonight."

Clam pressed a button on a ring he was wearing on his finger. When the ring asked where he wanted to go, Perry typed it out for Clam.

Clam saluted Dukey and Perry as a flash emerged to take him back to the spa.

"Wow," Dukey commented. "I gotta get me one of those."

When Dukey said 'one of those', he was referring to the ring Clam was wearing.

Perry typed something on the ChatPad.

"You might need one if you join the O.W.C.A.," the ChatPad said.

When the ChatPad said that, it reminded Dukey about what he said earlier about not being cut out for the O.W.C.A.

Dukey thought about it and realized that the mistakes he had made earlier that day were just careless mistakes and that if he had more common sense, he'd be better qualified for the O.W.C.A. Dukey wanted to know Perry's opinion though.

"Hey, Perry, do you think I'm cut out for the O.W.C.A.?" Dukey asked.

Perry thought about it for a moment and typed something on the ChatPad.

"Well, you did fail the tests and your steak craving did get us lowered into a piranha tank," the ChatPad pointed out. "But, honestly, I would like for you to join the O.W.C.A. so, yes."

Dukey was glad that Perry thought he was cut out for the O.W.C.A.

"Thanks, Perry," Dukey said. "Again, I'm really sorry about earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. Yes, I can," the ChatPad replied.

Dukey and Perry smiled at each other and were glad that they were still friends.

Perry interrupted the moment by typing something on Clam's ChatPad.

"Alright, Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 have probably already rigged the votes by now," the ChatPad said. "But if we make it in time, we can stop Doofenshmirtz from accepting the award and bust him for cheating."

"How are we gonna do that?" Dukey asked.

"I'll need some time to think of a plan," the ChatPad said. "For now, let's roll out."

Dukey and Perry left the room so they could stop Doofenshmirtz from accepting the award.


	14. Chapter 14

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 14

**The following chapter was written by both The Eds Rock and FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

At the pool party, Susan, Mary, Gil, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane were hanging out by the pool. Susan and Mary were with Gil, Candace was with Jeremy and Stacy was with Coltrane.

"So, tell me more about Phineas and Ferb," Gil said. "Johnny told me they build a lot of cool stuff."

Susan and Mary started telling Gil the story of when they, along with Johnny, first visited Danville and the story of when Phineas and Ferb visited Porkbelly.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Phineas were still conversing with each other. They were talking about the party plans for the evening.

"So, what do we have planned for tonight?" Johnny asked.

"We're gonna set up a fireworks display," Phineas explained.

"Awesome," Johnny replied.

"...and Love Händel's gonna perform," Phineas added.

"Who's Love Händel?"

"They're a rock band,"

"Cool," Johnny said.

"Let's go round up the others and then, we'll get started on the fireworks display," Phineas suggested.

Johnny and Phineas went to the picnic area and walked over to the table Isabella was still sitting at. Isabella had just finished eating.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas greeted. "We're gonna set up the fireworks display. You wanna help?"

"Sure," Isabella replied. "I'll get the Fireside Girls to help too. We need to earn our Fireworks Patches."

"Cool,"

Isabella left the table and went to go round up the Fireside Girls.

Phineas noticed Ferb was gone. "Where's Ferb?" Phineas wondered. "He was with me and Isabella when we went to the snack bar."

Johnny saw Ferb at another table with Vanessa and Monty.

"There he is," Johnny said, pointing to Ferb.

Johnny and Phineas walked over to the table where Ferb, Vanessa & Monty were at. The three of them had just finished eating.

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas greeted. "You wanna help us set up the fireworks display?"

Ferb thought for a moment. He wanted to help Johnny and Phineas set up the fireworks display but he also wanted to hang out with Vanessa.

Ferb figured he'd be able to spend more time with Vanessa later so he gave Johnny and Phineas a thumbs-up, meaning he agreed to help them.

"Awesome," Phineas replied. "Let's go get Buford and Baljeet."

Ferb turned to Vanessa. "I'll be back, Vanessa," Ferb said.

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb left to go find Buford and Baljeet.

"So, what should we do now?" Vanessa asked.

"Want to go play some volleyball?" Monty suggested.

"Sure,"

Vanessa and Monty left their table and walked over to the pool area.

* * *

Susan and Mary had just finished telling Gil their stories involving Phineas and Ferb.

"Cool story," Gil commented.

Gil noticed that Vanessa and Monty were starting a volleyball game in the pool. Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane were there too.

"Look! They're starting a volleyball game," Gil said. "You two wanna play?"

"Can we be on your team?" Susan asked.

"Sure," Gil replied.

Susan, Mary & Gil walked over to the pool.

"Hey, are you guys playing volleyball?" Gil asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy replied. "You want to join us? We can play four against four,"

"Sounds awesome,"

"Jeremy, Stacy & Coltrane are on my team so you guys can be on Vanessa's team," Candace told Susan, Mary & Gil.

"Actually, since Monty's already on my team, we only need two more players," Vanessa said.

After hearing that, Susan and Mary realized Gil would have to choose between the two of them.

"Uh oh. That means Gil can only choose one of us to be his partner," Mary said.

"Or he could sit out. That way, both of you can play," Vanessa suggested, referring to Susan and Mary as 'both of you'.

"I think they both want Gil as their partner though," Stacy commented.

"Oh,"

Susan and Mary turned to Gil.

"So, which one of us are you gonna choose?" Susan asked Gil.

Gil thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think I'll choose..." he began.

Susan and Mary anxiously awaited Gil's answer.

"...Susan," Gil finished.

After hearing Gil's answer, Susan was excited while Mary was disappointed.

"Yes!" Susan exclaimed as she hugged Gil. "Thanks, Gil."

"No prob," Gil said.

Gil noticed Mary's disappointment and started to feel bad for her.

"Uh, you gonna be okay, Mary?" Gil asked.

"Yeah..I'll be fine," Mary replied sadly.

"Alright. You can be my partner next time,"

"Okay,"

Susan and Gil went into the pool. Mary watched Susan, Gil & the others as they started the volleyball game without her.

Feeling left out, Mary sighed and walked over to the picnic area. Then, she sat down and rested her head on a table.

A minute later, Mary heard a voice from beside her.

"Hello there, fair maiden," the voice said.

Mary looked over her shoulder and saw Albert (Irving's brother).

"Oh, hey," Mary responded.

"I noticed you were upset," Albert said. "Is something wrong?"

"Sort of," Mary replied.

Albert sat down next to Mary.

"You wanna talk about it?" Albert asked.

"Well, there's this guy that my twin sister and I both have crushes on. The three of us were gonna play volleyball together but he could only choose one player to be on his team. He chose my sister and now, I feel left out," Mary explained.

Albert felt sympathetic for Mary after hearing her explanation.

"Bummer. I'm sorry to hear that," Albert said. He thought of a way to cheer Mary up. "Well, if you'd like some company, I'm available."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Sure," Albert replied. "As a damsel in distress, I have to help you, milady. It's part of my Medieval Knight's Code."

"That would be great. Thanks," Mary said.

"You're welcome. I'm Albert, by the way,"

"I'm Mary. It's nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

* * *

At the Danville Arena, Doofenshmirtz and the JSEF5 were inside the room where the awards banquet was taking place.

The banquet was just about to start. Everybody in the room was sitting at a table, eating dinner, talking to one another and having a good time.

Well, ALMOST everybody.

Wacko was sitting at one side of the table and was picking at his food. He was very sad for some reason.

Doofenshmirtz, who was sitting right next to Wacko, noticed he was sad.

"Is everything okay, Wacko?" Doof asked.

Wacko, who was just staring at his food while still picking at it, looked up at Doof.

"Not really," Wacko replied.

"What's wrong?" Doof asked.

"Well, I kinda wish it was Johnny X who was tied up and being fed to the piranhas along with Super Dukey instead of your nemesis, Percy the Platypus," Wacko explained.

"_Perry _the Platypus,"

"Right, _Perry _the Platypus,"

Wacko sighed. Doof felt bad for him.

"Well, look on the bright side, Wacko," Doof said.

"What bright side?" Wacko questioned.

Doof had to think about it for a little bit. Then, he finally came up with a 'bright side'.

"Without Super Dukey around, stopping Johnny X will be a lot easier," Doof said.

Wacko thought about what Doof said.

"You're right, Doofenshmirtz. That IS a bright side to Johnny X not being here," Wacko said. "Thanks!"

"Anytime," Doof replied.

Just then, the room went completely dark which scared everybody in the room. Then, music started playing and a spotlight scattered across the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. awards banquet!" a voice said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Wacko asked.

Wacko, Doof and the other members of the JSEF5 tried to find the source of the voice but none of them could find it.

"Now, put your hands together for the host of this year's banuquet," the voice said. "From his self-titled book called 'Inside An Evil Mind: The Dr. Wexler Story', Dr. Lloyd Wexler!"

Dr. Wexler walked onto the stage with a spotlight shining on him while everybody applauded for him.

When Doof saw Dr. Wexler, he let out a girly scream and fainted out of his chair. The JSEF5 noticed this.

"Do you think he's alright?" Wacko asked.

"Only one way to find out," Mr. Mittens replied.

Mr. Mittens picked up a glass of water that was nearby and splashed the water on Doof's face. Then, Doof instantly woke up.

"What was that all about, Doofenshmirtz?" Wacko asked.

"Sorry, Wacko," Doof apologized. "Dr. Wexler's my idol."

Everybody stopped applauding as Wexler began to speak.

"It is a great honor to be hosting this year's L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. awards banquet," Wexler began. "...and I can see we have a bunch of members from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. here tonight. How are you all doing?"

Everyone in the room except Dr. Wexler cheered, meaning they were excited to be at the banquet.

"Alright, cool," Wexler said. "Well, I know that all of you want to see who will win what award and all that but before we do, let's hear a brief lecture on the history of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

A giant TV slowly descended and stopped before reaching the ground. Then, the TV somehow turned on and the lecture on the history of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. began.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Dukey and Perry had just returned from escaping their trap, thanks to Clam. They approached the room and looked inside.

After looking inside, Perry pulled out Clam's ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Okay, the banquet just started and they haven't given out the award yet," the ChatPad said.

"How do you know?" Dukey asked.

"Because I was here last year trying to rescue my boss from becoming the 'Villain of the Year' award,"

"Oh,"

Perry typed something else on the ChatPad.

"Okay, we need to find a place to watch the banquet and it has to be somewhere no one, specifically Doofenshmirtz or any member of the JSEF5, can see us," the ChatPad said.

"Where are we going to watch the banquet?" Dukey asked.

Dukey and Perry looked around to see if there was a place where they could watch it. Perry then noticed an air vent and type something on the ChatPad.

"In that air vent over there," the ChatPad said.

Perry showed Dukey the air vent by pointing towards it. Then, Dukey and Perry approached the vent. Perry took the return vent off and then, he and Dukey crawled inside.

They made it to the other side which was in the room where the banquet was taking place. The lecture was still going on when they got there.

"What do we now, Perry?" Dukey asked.

In an instant, Perry covered Dukey's mouth. He was afraid that someone might have heard Dukey and if that someone did, they would get in a lot of trouble.

Fortunately for Perry, everyone was too busy listening in on the lecture so they didn't hear Dukey.

Perry uncovered Dukey's mouth. Then, he grabbed out the ChatPad, turned down the volume on it and typed something else on it.

"Well, first of all, we have to be really quiet so no one hears us," the ChatPad whispered.

"Oh, sorry," Dukey whispered.

"That's okay. Second of all, we're just going to wait it out in here until they award 'Villain of the Year' while I try and think of a plan to bust Doofenshmirtz if he wins the award,"

"Okay,"

Perry put the ChatPad up. Then, he and Dukey watched the banquet while Perry tried to come up with a plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 15

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

Back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Johnny, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford & Baljeet were setting up the fireworks display with some help from Irving, Django and the Fireside Girls.

Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane were still playing water volleyball against Susan, Gil, Vanessa & Monty.

Mary and Albert were still at the picnic area, conversing with each other.

"So, you must be new to Danville," Albert said. "Tell me about yourself."

Mary told Albert some things about herself. She also mentioned that she and Susan were geniuses and that they had a lab.

"You and your sister have a lab? Cool," Albert said. "I guess you two are kinda like Phineas and Ferb."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Mary replied. "...except their inventions are more for recreational purposes while our inventions are more for scientific purposes."

* * *

Eventually, Susan, Gil & the others finished their volleyball game.

"Awesome game, guys," Gil commented.

"Anyone up for another one?" Jeremy asked.

Candace looked around the pool area and noticed Mary was gone.

"Wait," Candace said. "Where's Mary?"

Susan remembered that Mary got upset earlier when Gil didn't choose her to be his volleyball partner. Susan felt sympathetic for Mary and wanted to make sure she was okay.

"We'd better go find her," Susan said. "Come on, Gil."

Susan and Gil got out of the pool and went to find Mary. When they found her, they saw her at the picnic area where she was still conversing with Albert.

"Your brother has a scrapbook full of pictures of Phineas and Ferb's inventions?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah, he even has a lock of Ferb's hair in it," Albert replied.

"Sounds like he's really obsessed,"

"That's putting it mildly,"

Susan and Gil approached Mary and Albert.

"Hey, Mary," Susan greeted.

"Oh, hey, Susan. Hi, Gil," Mary greeted.

"You seemed upset earlier and we wanted to make sure you were okay," Susan said.

"I was feeling kinda left out but I'm fine now," Mary said.

"Who's this guy?" Gil asked, pointing to Albert.

Mary introduced Susan and Gil to Albert and vice versa.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Gil asked Mary. Gil was referring to Albert when he said 'he'.

"No," Mary answered.

"Is _he_ your boyfriend?" Albert asked Mary. Albert was referring to Gil when he said 'he'.

"Well...he is my date," Mary replied.

"...and mine," Susan added.

Gil and Albert stared at each other angrily. Mary noticed this and started to feel awkward.

"Um, Susan, why don't we go ask Candace and the others if they want to play another game of volleyball?" Mary suggested, wanting to get out of the situation.

"Good idea, Mary," Susan agreed. "Let's go."

Susan and Mary walked over to the pool area while Gil and Albert continued to glare at each other.

"So, you're Mary's date, huh?" Albert questioned.

"Yeah," Gil replied. "She and Susan invited me here."

"If I were you, I'd enjoy it while it lasts,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Albert stepped closer to Gil. "It means after this party, you'd better stay away from Mary _or else_," Albert threatened.

* * *

Back at the Danville Arena, the lecture on the history of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had just ended.

"So, did everyone like the video?" Dr. Wexler asked.

No one responded. The lecture was so boring that it had made everyone in the audience fall asleep.

Wexler pulled an air horn out of nowhere and blew it, thus startling everyone in the audience as they immediately woke up.

"Did everyone like the video?" Wexler asked again.

There was a round of applause.

"Good," Wexler replied. "Now, it's time for the nominees for 'Villain of the Year' to come up and present a speech on why they think they should win this prestigious award."

Just then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was thrown off guard because he didn't know he had to give a speech.

"What? A speech? I didn't know I had to give a speech," Doof panicked.

Dr. Diminutive, who was sitting at a table near Doof and the JSEF5, heard what Doof said.

"It said so on the invitation, Doofenshmirtz," Diminutive said. "Didn't you read the fine print?"

Doofenshmirtz pulled out his invitation and put on his reading glasses.

"All nominees for 'Villain of the Year' must present a speech," Doof said as he read the fine print. "Ugh...they should really put something like that in bold print."

Doof started to worry a little because he didn't have a speech prepared.

"Our first nominee is Dr. Aloyse von Roddenstein," Wexler said.

Everyone in the audience except Doof applauded for Rodney as he walked up to the stage. Doof let out a sigh of relief because he didn't have to go first which meant he had some time to write a speech.

Rodney started presenting his speech.

"Wacko, do you have a pen I can borrow?" Doof whispered.

"Yeah," Wacko replied.

Wacko took a pen out of his pocket and gave it to Doof.

"Here you go," Wacko whispered.

"Thanks," Doof replied.

Doof collected some napkins and began writing down his speech.

* * *

At the pool party, Susan, Mary, Gil, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Albert, Vanessa & Monty were preparing for another water volleyball game. This time, they were going to play five against five.

Candace had already chosen Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane as her teammates and Vanessa had already chosen Gil and Monty as her teammates.

"So, can I be your partner this time, Gil?" Mary asked.

"Sure," Gil replied. "Since we have five players on a team now, you and Susan can both be my partners."

"Yes!" Susan and Mary exclaimed in unison.

Susan and Mary were glad they could both be on Gil's team. Albert, however, had other plans in mind.

"Not so fast," Albert said. "I want Mary on my team."

"Dude, she already said she wanted to be on _mine_," Gil told Albert.

"Why don't we let _her_ decide then?"

"Okay,"

Gil and Albert turned towards Mary.

"Who do you want on your team, Mary? Me or him?" Gil questioned, referring to Albert when he said 'him'.

Mary thought for a moment. She really wanted Gil as her partner but she didn't want to offend Albert. After some thinking, Mary finally came to a decision although she didn't completely agree with it.

"Susan, I apologize in advance for this but can you switch teams so Gil and Albert can both be on my team?" Mary asked.

Gil and Albert were surprised by Mary's decision. Susan was a little upset but she figured it was only fair since she had already been Gil's partner once and Mary hadn't.

"Okay, I'll be on Candace's team then," Susan replied.

"Are you two okay with that?" Mary asked Gil and Albert.

Neither Gil nor Albert wanted to be the other's teammate but they both wanted to be Mary's teammate.

"Yeah, that's cool," Gil reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, fine," Albert reluctantly agreed.

* * *

At the Danville Arena, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still writing his speech. He was doing a rush job on it because he didn't know how much time he had left to write it before he had to go up on stage and present it.

Meanwhile, Rodney had just finished presenting his speech. Everyone except Doof applauded for Rodney as he returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Dr. Roddenstein," Dr. Wexler said. "Our second nominee for 'Villain of the Year' is Dr. Diminutive."

Dr. Diminutive walked up to the stage.

"I can see why his last name is Diminutive," Wacko joked.

"I heard that!" Diminutive replied. "I don't have a Napoleon complex, Napoleon had a me complex! Don't cross me!"

Dr. Diminutive started presenting his speech. A minute later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finished writing his speech.

"Hey, Wacko, you wanna read my speech?" Doof asked.

"Sure," Wacko replied.

"Here you go," Doof said as he handed Wacko his speech, which was written on several napkins.

Wacko began reading Doof's speech. While he was reading it, he noticed that it mentioned Agent C a.k.a. Clam. Wacko hadn't met Clam yet so he was wondering who Clam was.

"Who's Clam?" Wacko asked.

Doof told Wacko about Clam. Then, something suddenly came to Wacko's mind.

"You don't think he'll show up and foil our evil plan, do you? We didn't tie him up and feed him to the piranhas like we did with Super Dukey and Perry the Platypus," Wacko said.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Clam," Doof replied. "Even if he does show up, he won't have Dukey or Perry around to help him out."

"Hey!" Dr. Diminutive shouted at Wacko and Doof. "Do you two mind? I'm trying to give a speech here."

"Sorry," Wacko and Doof said in unison.

Dr. Diminutive continued his speech.

"Here's your pen, Wacko," Doof whispered as he returned the pen he borrowed from Wacko.

"Thanks," Wacko whispered back as he took the pen and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

At the Test household in Porkbelly, Hugh (Johnny's dad) was in the living room, reading a newspaper.

"Hugh, have you seen Johnny?" Lila asked as she entered the living room. "I still need him to try on his new school clothes."

"No, I haven't seen Johnny since this morning," Hugh replied. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Johnny OR the girls since this morning."

Hugh was referring to Susan and Mary as 'the girls'.

"We'd better search for them," Lila said.

Hugh and Lila began searching the house for Johnny, Susan & Mary.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Danville, Linda and Lawrence were still driving around the city and running errands.

"Lawrence, I think something's wrong," Linda said. "I haven't gotten a single call from Candace all day."

"I wouldn't worry about it, dear," Lawrence replied. "I'm sure the kids are fine."

Lawrence was referring to Phineas, Ferb & Candace as 'the kids'.

Linda thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

"Who knows? They're probably having the best day ever," Lawrence commented.


	16. Chapter 16

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 16

**The following chapter was written by both The Eds Rock and FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Johnny exclaimed.

Johnny, Phineas, Ferb & the others were putting the finishing touches on the fireworks display.

Johnny had lost track of time. He looked at his watch and it said 6:45 PM.

"Hey, Phineas, when are we gonna set off the fireworks?" Johnny asked. "It's getting late and I gotta get home before my parents find out I'm gone."

"We'll set off the fireworks as soon as it gets dark," Phineas answered.

"Okay, sounds good,"

* * *

Susan, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane were playing a game of volleyball against Mary, Gil, Albert, Vanessa & Monty.

It was Jeremy's turn to serve. He served the ball and then, Gil spiked it, thus scoring a point for Gil's team.

There was a group of people who were watching the volleyball game. They all cheered for Gil's team after they scored.

"Wow, Gil, you're great at volleyball," Mary complimented.

"Thanks," Gil replied.

Albert saw the attention Gil was getting from Mary and it made him jealous. Albert had a plan to steal Mary's attention from Gil.

It was Gil's turn to serve now. He served the ball but was distracted when Albert let out a loud scream. The ball hit the net instead of going over the net, thus scoring a point for Candace's team.

"Albert, are you okay?" Mary asked as she rushed over to Albert, who was holding his foot up.

"I have a cramp in my foot," Albert lied. His scream was fake and he didn't really have a cramp in his foot.

"No, you don't," Gil replied.

"Care to prove it?" Albert asked.

Gil knew Albert was lying and trying to make him look bad but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Never mind," Gil said. "Let's just get back to the game."

* * *

Back at the Danville Arena, Dr. Diminutive was still giving his speech.

Dukey and Perry were still inside the air vent and they were starting to get hot.

Perry was wiping sweat off his forehead while Dukey was panting very loudly. Fortunately for him, no one except Perry could hear him since everyone else was listening to Dr. Diminutive's speech.

Dukey's panting was starting to annoy Perry.

"Sorry, Perry," Dukey quietly apologized. "I'm getting really hot in here."

Perry grabbed out Clam's ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Me, too," the ChatPad said.

Suddenly, everyone started clapping. Dr. Diminutive had just finished giving his speech and now, he was walking back to his seat.

"Thank you, Dr. Diminutive," Dr. Wexler said. "Our next nominee is Dr. Heinz Doofenshorts."

Everyone except Rodney started clapping as Dr. Doofenshmirtz got up from his seat.

"Good luck, Doofenshmirtz," Wacko said.

"Thanks, Wacko," Doof replied as he grabbed his speech and started making his way to the stage.

"Good luck, Heinz. You'll need a LOT of it," Rodney said sarcastically.

Rodney laughed and Doof just ignored him.

Perry grabbed out the ChatPad. "He better say something good about me," the ChatPad said, referring to Doof when it said 'he'.

"I wonder if he'll mention me," Dukey commented.

When Doof got up on stage, everyone stopped clapping. Doof noticed Wexler and almost fainted again.

"Hi, Dr. Wexler," Doofenshmirtz greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Doofenshorts," Dr. Wexler greeted back.

"It's _Doofenshmirtz_,"

"Oh, sorry,"

Doofenshmirtz was so excited to see Dr. Wexler that all he could do was stare at him.

"Are you okay, Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" Wexler asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Doof replied. "It's just really nice to meet you. You're my greatest hero in all of evil science."

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to meet you too,"

Doof continued to stare at Wexler, which made Wexler feel a little uncomfortable.

"Uhhh...Dr. Doofenshmirtz, are you gonna give your speech anytime soon?" Wexler asked.

Doof snapped back to reality after hearing the word 'speech'.

"Oh, right, my speech. Sorry about that," Doof replied.

Doof faced the audience and began reading his speech.

He cleared his throat. "As many of you may know, I am the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Doof began. "I am the nemesis of Perry the Platypus and his freaky pajama-wearing sidekick, Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino."

What Doof just said about Clam angered Perry. Perry gave his chattering sound angrily and typed something on the ChatPad, which he still had in his hands.

"Dukey, remind me to beat up Doofenshmirtz for insulting Agent C," the ChatPad said.

"Will do, Perry," Dukey replied.

Perry put the ChatPad up as he and Dukey continued to listen to Doof's speech.

* * *

Back at the pool party, the volleyball game was coming to an end. The score was tied and the next team to score would win the game.

"Alright, guys. One more point and we win the game. I got this covered," Gil said to his teammates.

"Show-off," Albert muttered under his breath.

It was Jeremy's turn to serve again. Jeremy prepared to serve the ball and Gil prepared to return the serve.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Gil replied.

"Good luck, Gil," Mary said.

Albert was jealous that Gil was going to try to score the winning goal because he thought Mary would like Gil more if he succeeded. Albert decided he was NOT going to let that happen.

Jeremy served the ball. Then, Gil jumped for the ball and at the same time, so did Albert. While trying to hit the ball, Gil and Albert accidentally bumped heads, causing them both to miss the ball.

"OW!" Gil and Albert shouted when they bumped heads.

The ball hit the water, thus scoring the winning goal for Jeremy's team. Candace and Stacy cheered while Jeremy and Coltrane high-fived each other. Susan didn't cheer because she didn't want Gil to think she was glad that he lost.

Gil glared at Albert. "Dude, you just made us lose!" Gil shouted angrily.

"Me? I just wanted a piece of the action. I didn't even get to play," Albert argued.

"That's 'cause you were too busy trying to mess me up,"

"Gil, in Albert's defense, you were being kind of a ball hog," Mary commented.

"You hear that? Mary's on MY side," Albert told Gil.

"You're _really_ starting to cheese me off," Gil retorted.

"Same here, buddy. You're lucky I didn't bring my nun-chucks with me or else I'd go all _ninja_ on you,"

"Bring it on, bro,"

Albert screamed as he lunged at Gil and the two of them started fighting.

"Albert, Gil, stop it!" Mary ordered.

Mary, Vanessa & Monty tried to stop the fight. Mary and Vanessa held Gil back while Monty held Albert back. Gil and Albert tried to break free of their restraints so they could continue fighting.

"Real mature, you two," Vanessa said sarcastically, referring to Gil and Albert when she said 'you two'.

"It's just a game, you know," Monty added.

Gil and Albert couldn't break free of their restraints so they finally stopped and just growled at each other.

* * *

Back at the Danville Arena, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still giving his speech. Meanwhile, Dukey and Perry, who were still inside the air vent, were getting a little bored listening to Doof's speech.

Suddenly, something came to Dukey's mind.

"Hey, Perry, what time is it?" Dukey whispered.

Perry looked at his watch. Then, he grabbed out Clam's ChatPad and typed something on it.

"It's around 7:00 PM," the ChatPad replied. "Why?"

"I'm hoping that the awards banquet will end soon so I can get back without Johnny, Susan and Mary worrying about where I am,"

"Oh,"

Suddenly, everyone except Rodney started clapping. They were clapping because Doofenshmirtz had just finished giving his speech.

"Thank you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Dr. Wexler said.

"Oh, you're welcome, Dr. Wexler," Doof replied. "Hey, while you're here, let me give you my business card."

Doof reached into his pants pocket, thinking his business card was in there. To his surprise, it wasn't. Doof reached into his other pants pocket but his business card wasn't in there either.

"We don't have all night, Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Wexler said impatiently.

"I know I have it somewhere," Doof replied.

He reached into his jacket pocket. Fortunately, that's where his business card was.

"Here it is," Doof said.

He took out his business card and gave it to Wexler. The card had Doof's name, address and phone number on it.

"If you want, you can call me or visit my lair and maybe, we can hang out sometime," Doof told Wexler.

"Uh...sure. That'd be great," Wexler replied, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You can take your seat now."

"Okay. See you later, Dr. Wexler," Doof said.

Doof left the stage and returned to his seat. Wexler put Doof's business card inside his pocket.

"Our final nominee is Dr. Bloodpudding," Wexler said.

Dr. Bloodpudding stood up and everyone clapped as he made his way onto the stage. When Bloodpudding arrived on stage, he began his speech.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz collected several more napkins.

"Hey, Wacko, can I borrow your pen again?" Doof asked.

"Why? I thought you already wrote and gave your speech," Wacko pointed out.

"I did but I'm gonna write another speech for when I win my award. You know, to thank some people?"

"Oh, okay,"

Wacko gave Doof his pen.

"You better include us in the speech," Wacko said, referring to him and the JSEF5 as 'us'.

"Don't worry. I will," Doof promised as he began writing his 'thank you' speech.


	17. Chapter 17

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 17

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

After the fight he had with Gil, Albert left the pool party for a brief trip back to his house. He had a plan to scare Gil into staying away from Mary.

Albert walked into his room and found his nun-chuck laying on his bed. He picked up the nun-chuck and held it in his hand.

"I'm gonna teach Pretty Boy a lesson he'll never forget," Albert said evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Susan, Mary & Gil were inside the kitchen, where Mary had just made an ice pack for Gil, who had gotten a black eye from his earlier fight with Albert.

"Here you go, Gil," Mary said as she gave Gil the ice pack.

"Thanks, Mary," Gil replied as he took the ice pack and held it against his black eye.

"Are you gonna be okay, Gil?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Susan," Gil answered.

"Why don't you go sit by the pool and rest your eye?" Mary suggested. "We'll join you in a minute."

"Okay, sounds good," Gil said as he left for the backyard.

Susan and Mary were getting annoyed with Gil and Albert's fighting. They wanted to do something about it before it got any worse.

"We have to do something about Albert before he ruins our date with Gil," Susan said.

"I don't know what to say to Albert. I didn't know he and Gil would both get jealous and start fighting over me," Mary said. "What can we do?"

Susan and Mary tried to think of some ways to resolve the Gil and Albert conflict.

"We can ask someone to keep Albert away from Gil," Susan suggested.

"Like who?" Mary asked.

"What about Johnny?"

"He's busy helping Phineas and Ferb with the fireworks display,"

"Okay, what about Candace?"

"She's in the middle of her own date right now,"

"We could go to the lab and invent something,"

"I think it's a little late for that. The party's gonna be over soon,"

"What other options do we have then?" Susan asked.

Mary thought for a moment. She really liked both Gil and Albert and she didn't want to choose between them.

"Maybe, I should just talk to Albert," Mary replied. "He seems like a nice guy. Hopefully, he'll understand."

* * *

Albert had just returned to the party and now, he was looking for Gil. Albert saw Gil walking over to the pool area.

_Perfect. He's alone_, Albert thought.

"Hey!" Albert called out to Gil as he ran towards him.

Gil heard Albert call out to him and saw Albert running towards him.

_Oh, great. Him again_, Gil thought.

"What do _you_ want?" Gil asked, not really happy to see Albert.

"I want to apologize for my earlier behavior," Albert replied. "It's obvious Mary likes both of us so there's no reason for us to compete for her attention."

Gil thought about that. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

"So, what do you say we let bygones be bygones?" Albert suggested. "I brought my comic book collection over. If you want, I'll lend you some of my comics."

"Dude, I love comic books!" Gil exclaimed.

"They're in the front yard. Come with me and I'll show them to you,"

"Cool,"

Gil followed Albert as they left the backyard through the gate entrance. Gil didn't know it but Albert was actually lying to him.

"As it should...a-be," Albert said to himself.

After Gil and Albert left, Susan and Mary entered the backyard through the sliding door. They walked over to the pool area, thinking Gil was there. However, when Susan and Mary arrived at the pool area, they found out Gil wasn't there. He wasn't sitting on a pool chair, playing volleyball or riding the water slide.

"Hey, where's Gil?" Susan wondered. "He said he'd be here."

"Maybe, he went to the snack bar first," Mary said.

Susan and Mary left the pool area and walked over to the snack bar. They searched the snack bar and the picnic area for Gil but they still couldn't find him.

"He's not here either," Susan said. "Where could he be? You don't think Gil went back to Porkbelly, do you?"

"I doubt it," Mary replied. "Considering this is Gil's first visit to Danville, I don't think he knows how to get back to Porkbelly. Let's ask Candace if she can help us find Gil."

Susan and Mary returned to the pool area. They were going to ask Candace to help them look for Gil but they found out she was in the middle of another volleyball game with Stacy, Jeremy & Coltrane.

"Well, if she's busy, who else can we ask?" Susan asked.

Susan and Mary saw Vanessa and Monty watching the volleyball game.

"There's Vanessa and Monty. Let's ask them," Mary suggested.

Susan and Mary walked over to Vanessa and Monty.

"Hey, Vanessa. Hey, Monty," Mary greeted. "Have either of you seen Gil?"

"Not since our last volleyball game," Vanessa replied.

"What about Albert?"

"Haven't seen him either,"

"Can you help us find Gil?" Susan asked. "We can't find him anywhere."

"Sure, we'll help you find him," Monty replied.

Just then, the four of them suddenly heard someone scream. Susan and Mary recognized the scream; it was Gil's. The scream came from the front yard. Susan, Mary, Vanessa & Monty headed over to the front yard to see what was going on.

Susan and Mary gasped in horror at what they saw. Gil was standing up against the fence, cowering in fear of Albert, who was swinging his nun-chuck at Gil.

"Dude, are you crazy? Put that thing away!" Gil shouted.

"I told you to stay away from Mary and I'm gonna make sure you do!" Albert threatened.

Mary was shocked when she saw Albert bullying Gil. Mary thought Albert was nice at first but now, she was starting to think otherwise.

"We have to save Gil before Albert harms him with that nun-chuck," Susan said.

Monty didn't like what Albert was doing. He decided he was going to stand up to him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," Monty said.

Monty approached Albert from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Albert turned around and saw Monty glaring at him.

"What's _your_ problem?" Albert asked, glaring back at Monty.

"Leave him alone," Monty demanded, referring to Gil as 'him'.

"No,"

"I said...leave him alone,"

"Make me...that is if you're ninja enough," Albert retorted as he started swinging his nun-chuck at Monty.

Monty wasn't scared of the nun-chuck. He quickly snatched it from Albert's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Albert demanded.

"Leave him alone and maybe, I'll think about it," Monty retorted.

"This doesn't concern you, _Monobrow_,"

Monty was offended by Albert's insult. With great force, Monty pulled the chain apart, thus breaking the nun-chuck in half.

"MY NUN-CHUCK!" Albert shouted.

Gil sighed in relief after Monty broke Albert's nun-chuck.

"You owe me a new nun-chuck, Monobrow!" Albert told Monty.

Monty pushed Albert aside and approached Gil.

"You okay?" Monty asked Gil.

"Yeah, I'm good now," Gil answered.

"If he bothers you again, let me know and I'll take care of him," Monty said, referring to Albert as 'he' and 'him'.

"Thanks, bro,"

"Anytime,"

Susan and Mary rushed over to Gil with Vanessa following behind.

"Gil!" Susan and Mary exclaimed as they hugged Gil and tried to comfort him.

"Are you okay, Gil?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Gil replied.

"That's a relief," Mary said. She turned to Monty. "Thanks for saving him, Monty."

"You're welcome," Monty replied.

Mary finally had enough of the Gil and Albert conflict. She wanted to know now why they were fighting over her.

Mary turned back to Gil. "Gil, why are you and Albert fighting over me?" Mary asked.

"He threatened me, Mary. He told me I'd better stay away from you or else," Gil explained.

Mary glared at Albert. "Is that true, Albert?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah," Albert answered. "So?"

Mary was also shocked that Albert told Gil to stay away from her.

Vanessa and Monty started walking back to the backyard.

"What a jerk," Vanessa commented, regarding Albert.

Susan and Gil followed Vanessa and Monty.

"Don't worry, Gil. I'll protect you from Albert," Susan said.

"Thanks, Susan," Gil replied.

Mary stayed behind so she could confront Albert.

Mary was mad at Albert for his earlier behavior towards Gil and Albert was embarrassed that Mary had just found out about it.

"I saw what you did, Albert. That was really mean," Mary scolded. "You could've seriously injured Gil with that nun-chuck. He already had a black eye, which you gave him. How can you treat another human being like that?"

"I wasn't actually gonna hurt him, Mary. I was just trying to scare him," Albert explained.

"Scare him into staying away from me like you told him to?"

"Well...when you put it like that, you kinda make me sound like a jerk,"

"Because you are one," Mary retorted. "I really thought you were nice, Albert, but I guess I was wrong. We're through. Good luck repairing your nun-chuck 'cause it's the only friend you have."

Mary started walking back to the backyard. As Albert watched her leave, he began to regret his actions.


	18. Chapter 18

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 18

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

At the Danville Arena, Dr. Bloodpudding had just finished presenting his speech and Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just finished writing his 'thank you' speech. Everyone clapped for Dr. Bloodpudding as he walked back to his seat.

"Thank you, Dr. Bloodpudding," Dr. Wexler said. "Alright, everyone. We have to cut the banquet short 'cause I have to go visit my mother at the hospital so I'm gonna go ahead and give out the 'Villain of the Year' award."

The giant TV from earlier somehow turned on again and this time, it displayed a bar graph, which showed the number of votes each nominee for 'Villain of the Year' received.

According to the bar graph, Dr. Doofenshmirtz received _all_ the votes, which meant the other three nominees didn't get any.

"Looks like Dr. Doofenshmirtz won by a landslide," Wexler commented.

Doof was glad that he won even though he expected to win. Rodney, Diminutive & Bloodpudding, on the other hand, were angry that they lost and shocked that they didn't get any votes.

"WHAT?" Diminutive shouted.

"That's impossible!" Rodney complained.

"Doofenshmirtz shouldn't have even been nominated," Bloodpudding argued. "He's the who _found_ L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

"Congratulations, Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Wexler said. "You are the winner of this year's 'Villain of the Year' award."

"YES!" Doof exclaimed.

Everyone except Rodney, Diminutive & Bloodpudding cheered for Doofenshmirtz as he grabbed his speech and walked up on stage.

"Here you go," Wexler said as he gave Doof the award.

The 'Villain of the Year' award was a small, gold trophy that featured a person holding up a muffin.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Wexler," Doof said as he took the award. "Do you mind if I give another speech? I made a list of people I wanna thank."

"Alright, but make it quick," Wexler replied.

Doof faced the audience. Then, he cleared his throat and began giving his 'thank you' speech.

"These are the people I wanna thank for allowing me to win this award," Doof began. "First, I wanna thank my brother, Roger. If it wasn't for him being better than me and being elected mayor of Danville, I wouldn't be here right now 'cause I would've never joined L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. The next person I wanna thank is..."

Doof was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone coming out of the air vent. Everyone turned their attention towards the air vent. Then, Perry came out of the air vent.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?" Doof shouted.

Dukey came out of the air vent after Perry did.

"SUPER DUKEY?" Wacko shouted.

Doof, Wacko and the other members of the JSEF5 were all shocked after seeing Dukey and Perry because they thought Dukey and Perry had been eaten by piranhas.

"How did you two escape from your trap?" Doof wondered.

Dukey and Perry walked up on stage.

"What are they gonna do?" Wacko wondered.

Perry wasn't able to come up with a plan to bust Doof for cheating so he decided to use motions to explain to Wexler that Doof cheated. Unfortunately, Wexler couldn't understand Perry.

"Um...is this platypus trying to tell me something?" Wexler asked in a confused way.

Dukey noticed that Perry was having a hard time explaining his story to Dr. Wexler. Dukey wanted to help Perry out with the mission so he decided to do something risky.

"He's trying to tell you that Dr. Doofenshmirtz cheated," Dukey explained to Wexler. "Doofenshmirtz invited Wacko and his friends to the banquet so they'd help him hack into the website and rig all the votes in his favor."

Dukey knew he had just exposed his secret but he was okay with that because he also wanted to redeem himself for all the trouble he caused during the mission.

Fortunately for Dukey, everyone excluding Perry, Doof and the JSEF5 thought he was just a kid with a rare hair disorder.

"Is that true?" Wexler asked Perry.

Perry nodded, meaning "yes".

"Okay, then," Wexler said. He turned to Doof. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, because you cheated, you are hereby disqualified."

Wexler grabbed the award from Doof's hand.

"The _real_ winners of this year's 'Villain of the Year' award are Doctors Roddenstein, Diminutive & Bloodpudding," Wexler said.

"NO!" Doof shouted in defeat.

"YES!" Rodney, Diminutive & Bloodpudding exclaimed.

Everyone except Doofenshmirtz cheered for Rodney, Diminutive & Bloodpudding as they walked up on stage.

"Here you go," Wexler said as he gave Rodney the award. "I'm leaving now so the three of you can decide amongst yourselves who gets the award."

Dr. Wexler walked off the stage and left the room.

"Since I'm the only true evil villain around here, I should get the award," Rodney bragged.

"No, I deserve the award! I'm a much better villain than the two of you combined!" Bloodpudding retorted.

"In your dreams! That award is mine!" Diminutive shouted.

Rodney, Diminutive & Bloodpudding continued to fight over the award.

Doofenshmirtz was upset about being disqualified. Wacko and the JSEF5 were also upset that Doof was disqualified.

Wacko got up from his seat and walked up on stage.

"I can't believe you lost the award!" Wacko shouted angrily at Doof. "That means we don't get an award either!"

"I'm really sorry, Wacko," Doof apologized. "I don't know how Dukey and Perry escaped from their trap."

"All that work for nothing! I bet you weren't even gonna thank us for helping you cheat!"

"That's not true! I was gonna thank you guys but I didn't get to finish my speech,"

"Yeah, right," Wacko said sarcastically. "You are the worst villain ever, Doofenshmirtz! Our friendship is over for good this time!"

Doof was taken aback by what Wacko just said to him.

Wacko walked off the stage. "Let's go, gentlemen. Our work here is done," he told his teammates.

Wacko and the JSEF5 left the room. Doof was angry at Dukey and Perry for making him lose the award.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus and you too, Super Dukey!" Doof shouted.

Doof walked off the stage and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 19

**The following chapter was written by both The Eds Rock and FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

At the pool party, Johnny, Phineas, Ferb & the others had just finished setting up the fireworks display.

In one part of the backyard, there was a fireworks machine and in another part of the backyard, there was a stage where Love Händel would perform.

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were on stage while Susan, Mary, Gil, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Irving, Django, Vanessa, Monty & all the other guests were gathered in front of the stage.

"Okay, everyone," Phineas said into a microphone. "Love Händel should arrive any minute now. After they perform, we'll set off the fireworks."

Everyone conversed with each other while waiting for Love Händel to arrive.

Meanwhile, Albert re-entered the backyard and began searching for Mary. When he found her, he saw her conversing with Susan and Gil.

Albert walked over to Mary. "Mary, can we talk?" Albert asked.

"Go away, Albert," Susan ordered before Mary could reply. "We're not letting you hurt Gil."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just wanna talk to Mary...alone,"

"Why, so you can hurt her too?"

"I did that already," Albert replied. "I know you're mad at me, Mary, and I don't blame you for being mad at me but all I ask is that you hear me out."

Mary saw the guilty look on Albert's face and could tell he truly regretted his earlier actions.

"Alright, Albert, I'll give you one chance to explain yourself," Mary said reluctantly. "Make it quick though. Love Händel will be here soon."

Mary and Albert walked over to a private area of the backyard so they could talk.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," Albert apologized. "I let my jealousy get the best of me and I went too far."

"Yeah, you did go too far," Mary agreed. "Why were you jealous of Gil in the first place?"

"Because he had _two_ dates for the party and I didn't even have _one_," Albert explained. "When I saw you by yourself earlier, I thought you didn't have a date so I was gonna ask you to be mine but when I found out you were already on a date with him..."

"His name is Gil," Mary interrupted in a defensive way.

"Okay," Albert continued. "When I found out you were already on a date with Gil, I thought you were gonna ditch me. I wanted you to be _my_ date so I told him to stay away from you. I even tried to sabotage him while we were playing volleyball."

"So, you were trying to ruin my date with Gil?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. Yes, I was,"

Mary was hurt that Albert tried to ruin her date with Gil especially since Mary thought Albert was sweet at first.

"I can't believe you would do that, Albert," Mary said. "I really like Gil and I liked you too, at least until I caught you bullying him. That's why I let you both be my dates. I guess that was a mistake."

There was a moment of silence. Albert knew he had messed up. All he wanted now was to repair his friendship with Mary.

Albert sighed. "Mary, I really do like you. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation," he said. "I sincerely apologize for trying to hurt Gil and I realize that by hurting him, I hurt you too. I hope you can forgive me and that we can be friends again."

Mary thought about that. She figured Albert's apology was genuine and decided to give him a second chance.

"Okay, Albert, we can be friends again on two conditions," Mary said. "One, you apologize to Gil and two, you promise not to fight with him anymore."

"You have my word, my nerd word," Albert promised.

"Thanks, Albert,"

"You're welcome, Mary,"

Mary and Albert smiled at each other and were glad to be on good terms again. After their moment, Mary and Albert walked back over to the crowd and rejoined Susan and Gil.

A minute later, Love Händel arrived. Everyone cheered for them when they entered the backyard.

After getting up on stage, Love Händel performed a song about the last day of summer vacation. However, the lyrics to the song were excluded because the authors of this crossover didn't want to risk getting in trouble for copyright infringement.

During Love Händel's performance, Johnny danced on stage with the band while everyone else danced off stage. Some people in the audience were in groups; Susan and Mary were with Gil and Albert, Phineas was with Isabella, Candace was with Jeremy, Stacy was with Coltrane & Vanessa was with Ferb and Monty.

Near the end of the song, Johnny did a stage dive into the crowd of people. He surfed the crowd and then, he was safely carried back onto the stage once the song ended.

When the song ended, the audience chanted for an encore so the band did an encore.

* * *

Back at the Test household, Hugh and Lila were still wondering where Johnny, Susan & Mary were but this time, they were more concerned than they were a while back.

Lila was sitting on the family couch with a tissue in her hand. She was crying.

Hugh was on the phone, waiting to speak with the police. The two were worried that their kids might've run away from home or worse, got kidnapped.

"Hello, officer?" Hugh said. "I need to report three children missing."

The police officer wanted to know what the kids' names were.

"What are their names?" Hugh said. "Their names are Johnny, Susan & Mary Test."

The police officer now wanted to know what they looked like.

"What do they look like?" Hugh said. "Well, Johnny has a flaming hairdo that's hard to miss and the two girls are wearing lab coats…"

Hugh stopped for a minute. When he told the police officer about Susan and Mary wearing lab coats, it reminded him of their lab.

That's when Hugh realized something. He forgot to check the lab to see if Johnny, Susan & Mary were in there.

"The lab!" Hugh exclaimed. "We forgot to check the lab!"

Lila suddenly stopped crying.

The police officer didn't know what was going on when Hugh mentioned the lab so he questioned Hugh on it.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Hugh said. He hung up the phone. "Honey, we forgot to check the lab."

"Do you think they're in there?" Lila asked.

"Only one way to find out," Hugh replied. "TO THE LAB!"

* * *

Hugh and Lila went inside the lab and began calling their kids' names.

Suddenly, they saw the interdimensional portal. The portal was still on, meaning it could still take anyone to Danville.

"I bet they're inside that portal," Hugh said, pointing to the portal.

"Well then, let's go!" Lila exclaimed.

Lila was about to step into the portal when Hugh stopped her.

"No, it's too dangerous for you," Hugh said. "I'll go by myself."

Hugh walked over to the portal. Then, he turned and faced Lila.

"If I don't make it back, tell the meatloaf I was preparing for dinner that I loved it," Hugh said.

Lila tearfully watched and waved goodbye to Hugh as he jumped into the portal.

* * *

Back at the pool party, Phineas and Ferb were getting ready to launch the fireworks. Phineas was on stage while Ferb was operating the fireworks machine.

"Alright, everyone. Now, it's time for the big finale," Phineas announced. "Ready, Ferb?"

Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs-up. Then, he activated the machine.

One by one, multiple firecrackers were launched into the sky. Everyone watched as the fireworks exploded into the night sky.

Meanwhile, a portal opened up in the front yard. Hugh jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal closed itself up.

Hugh explored his surroundings. "Where am I?" he wondered. He heard firecrackers going off. "...and what is that noise?"

Hugh looked up and saw the fireworks exploding in the sky. "Are those fireworks?" he wondered. "Where are they coming from?"

Hugh searched for the source of the fireworks. The first place he looked was the backyard. When Hugh entered the backyard, he saw the pool party.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Hugh shouted.

Startled by Hugh's outburst, everyone at the party turned towards him. Johnny, Susan & Mary were shocked when they saw Hugh.

"Hey, Johnny, isn't that your dad?" Phineas asked.

"I WANT THIS WHOLE MESS CLEANED UP RIGHT NOW!" Hugh demanded.

"Didn't see that coming," Johnny commented.


	20. Chapter 20

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 20

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

Back at the Danville Arena, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sitting on a bench and he was crying. He was upset because the JSEF5 had abandoned him.

Suddenly, Doof heard a chattering sound. He looked up and saw Dukey and Perry.

"Oh, it's just you, Perry the Platypus and Super Dukey," Doof said angrily. "I suppose you two wanna know why I'm crying."

Dukey and Perry both nodded, meaning "yes".

Doof sighed. "All I wanted was to impress Wacko and his friends," he began.

Doof explained to Dukey and Perry that he felt bad about betraying the JSEF5 after teaming up with them and that he wanted to redeem himself by winning the 'Villain of the Year' award and making a copy of the award for each member of the JSEF5.

"I just thought if I did that, they'd forgive me and then, I'd be on good terms with them again," Doof continued. "Now, they think I'm a lousy villain and it's all because you two had to show up and foil our evil scheme!"

After finishing his explanation, Doof started crying again.

Dukey and Perry walked over to an area where Doof couldn't hear them. Then, Perry pulled out Clam's ChatPad and typed something on it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Dukey, but I feel kinda bad for Doofenshmirtz," the ChatPad said.

"Me, too," Dukey agreed. "I wish there was something we could do for him."

Just then, Dukey and Perry saw Rodney approaching Doof. Rodney was carrying the 'Villain of the Year' trophy.

"Hello, Heinz," Rodney said.

"Go away, Rodney," Doof replied in an annoyed way.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won the 'Villain of the Year' award," Rodney bragged as he showed Doof the trophy. "I had to fight Dr. Diminutive and Dr. Bloodpudding for it but luckily, they were no match for my superiority."

"That's great, Rodney," Doof said sarcastically.

Rodney noticed the JSEF5 wasn't with Doof.

"Where are your guests?" Rodney asked.

"They ditched me 'cause I lost the award," Doof answered. "They now think I'm the worst villain ever."

"Really? Well, I wouldn't blame them. You _are_ a disappointment, Doofenshmirtz,"

"Gee, thanks for rubbing salt into my wound, Rodney,"

"Better luck next year, Heinz, that is if you even get nominated then,"

Rodney laughed evilly as he walked off. After Rodney left, Dukey and Perry came up with an idea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Perry?" Dukey asked.

Perry gave Dukey a thumbs-up. Then, the two of them ran after Rodney.

Perry lunged at Rodney from behind and kicked him, causing the trophy to fall out of Rodney's hands as he fell to the floor. Perry grabbed the trophy. Then, Rodney quickly stood up again and turned around to see who kicked him.

"Hey, that's MY trophy, you stupid platypus!" Rodney shouted when he noticed Perry had taken the trophy.

Dukey punched Rodney in the face, making him fall to the floor again. Then, Dukey and Perry walked over to the bench Doofenshmirtz was still sitting at.

Dukey tapped Doof on the shoulder. Doof looked over his shoulder and saw Dukey and Perry.

"What is it now?" Doof asked in an annoyed way.

Perry showed Doof the 'Villain of the Year' trophy.

Doof gasped in amazement. "The 'Villain of the Year' trophy!" he exclaimed as he stood up from the bench. "How did you get it?"

Dukey and Perry showed Doof where Rodney was. Rodney was sitting on the floor with his hand on his forehead.

"Ow, my head," Rodney groaned.

Doof turned to Dukey and Perry. "You mean, you two stole the award from Rodney and now, you're giving it to me so I can impress the JSEF5?" Doof questioned.

Dukey and Perry both nodded, meaning "yes".

"Oh, thank you both, Perry the Platypus and Super Dukey!" Doof replied happily. "I'm gonna go find Wacko now. See you later!"

Doofenshmirtz ran off to find the JSEF5.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wacko and his teammates were outside the Danville Arena.

"Does anyone know how to get back to Porkbelly?" Brain Freezer asked.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows," the Beekeeper replied.

"Forget Doofenshmirtz. We don't need him anymore," Wacko said angrily.

"But, we can't get back to Porkbelly without him," Mr. Mittens argued.

"Sure, we can," Wacko replied. "We can steal a car or something."

Wacko didn't want to admit he needed Doof in order to get back to Porkbelly because he was still mad at him for losing the award.

"Wacko!" a voice exclaimed.

The JSEF5 turned around and saw Doofenshmirtz running towards them.

"What do you want, Doofenshmirtz?" Wacko asked in an annoyed way.

"I got the award," Doof said as he showed the JSEF5 the 'Villain of the Year' trophy.

"Really?" Wacko responded. "How'd you get it? We thought you lost it."

"I did but I beat up Rodney and stole it from him," Doof said. He was lying because it was actually Dukey and Perry who beat up Rodney.

The JSEF5 were impressed that Doof stole the award from Rodney.

"Cool! So, does this mean we each get our own copy of the award?" Wacko asked.

"Yeah, all I have to do now is build the -inator," Doof replied.

Wacko and his teammates cheered. Then, Doof and the JSEF5 headed for Doof's blimp so they could return to Porkbelly.

After Doof and the JSEF5 left, Dukey and Perry came out of the building. Perry pulled out Clam's ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Well, the good news is we're done with the mission," the ChatPad said. "The bad news is we don't have a ride back to the O.W.C.A. headquarters."

"What about the flying car?" Dukey asked.

"You accidentally destroyed it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah,"

Dukey and Perry started to wonder how they were going to get back to the O.W.C.A.'s HQ. A few seconds later, Clam conveninently showed up in a convertible. Dukey and Perry, who were surprised by Clam's arrival, walked over to the convertible.

"Hey, Agent C," Dukey greeted. "Where'd you get the convertible?"

Perry gave Clam his ChatPad.

"Major Monogram bought it and wanted me to test-drive it around Danville," Clam's ChatPad said.

Perry pointed to Clam's ChatPad, meaning he wanted to use it. Then, Clam gave Perry his ChatPad.

"How did you know we needed a ride?" the ChatPad asked.

Perry gave Clam's ChatPad back to him.

"I was really closeby and I heard you two talking about how you needed a ride back to the O.W.C.A. headquarters," Clam's ChatPad answered.

"Cool," Dukey replied.

Dukey and Perry went inside the convertible. Then, Clam drove the convertible to the O.W.C.A.'s HQ.


	21. Chapter 21

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 21

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

In the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household, the pool party had come to an end. Love Händel left after Hugh arrived and now, the backyard was back to normal. Everyone was wearing their regular clothes and all the guests were getting ready to leave.

Johnny and Phineas were saying goodbye to Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django & the Fireside Girls.

"That was a great party, Phineas," Isabella said.

"Thanks, Isabella," Phineas replied.

"It was nice meeting you all," Johnny said.

After saying their goodbyes, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django & the Fireside Girls left the backyard.

Ferb was saying goodbye to Vanessa and Monty.

"Bye, Ferb," Vanessa said.

"See you later, Ferb," Monty said. "It was nice meeting you."

Ferb waved at Vanessa and Monty as they left the backyard.

Susan, Mary & Candace were saying goodbye to Stacy.

"Bye, Susan. Bye, Mary. It was nice meeting you two," Stacy said. "See you later, Candace."

"Bye, Stacy," Susan, Mary & Candace replied as Stacy left the backyard.

Gil was saying goodbye to Jeremy and Coltrane.

"Later, Jeremy. Later, Coltrane," Gil said. "It was cool meeting you guys."

"Same here," Coltrane replied.

"See you later, Gil," Jeremy said.

Coltrane left the backyard while Jeremy approached Candace.

"Goodbye, Candace," Jeremy said.

"Bye, Jeremy," Candace replied.

Jeremy left the backyard. Meanwhile, Albert approached Mary.

"See you later, Mary," Albert said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Albert," Mary replied.

Albert left the backyard. All the party guests were gone now.

Hugh walked over to Johnny, Susan, Mary, Gil, Phineas, Ferb & Candace. Hugh was mad at the others for having a party without any adult supervision.

"Hey, Dad," Johnny said. "What are you doing here?"

"I found that portal back in the lab," Hugh replied. "Why were you throwing a party?"

"We were celebrating my last day of summer vacation," Johnny explained.

Hugh immediately assumed it was Susan and Mary who built everything at the party. "Did you girls build that pool and everything else?" he asked them.

"No, it wasn't Susan and Mary," Candace interrupted before Susan or Mary could answer. "It was Phineas and Ferb."

Just then, Hugh recognized Phineas and Ferb and remembered something.

"Wait a minute. I remember you two. You two visited Porkbelly last week," Hugh said to Phineas and Ferb. "Johnny told me you helped him build that skate park in our backyard."

"He's right," Phineas replied.

"He also told me you build things like that in your own backyard," Hugh added.

"It's true! They do it everyday," Candace explained. "So far, they've built a rollercoaster, a beach, a time machine, a monster truck, a miniature golf course, a giant cookie that took up the whole backyard..."

"I helped with the giant cookie," Johnny added. "It tasted really good."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Hugh interrupted. "Aren't you boys a little young to be building all those things?"

"Yes. Yes, we are," Ferb replied.

"We get that a lot," Phineas said.

Johnny, Susan & Mary knew that Hugh was still mad about the party and they were afraid that the three of them, along with Phineas and Ferb, were going to get in a lot of trouble for it.

"Dad, we know you're mad about the party but you should know that Phineas and Ferb weren't doing anything wrong. They were just doing something nice for Johnny," Mary explained.

"Johnny wanted his last day of summer vacation to be the best day ever and Phineas and Ferb wanted to help him accomplish that," Susan added.

"Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, Dad," Johnny commented.

"Like us," Susan and Mary said in unison.

"Even I have to admit it," Candace said. "Although my brothers' crazy inventions do annoy me sometimes, I know they only do it for fun."

"...and for the ladies," Ferb added.

"Haha. Nice one, dude," Gil replied.

Hugh softened up a little. "Well, I have to admit Phineas and Ferb's inventions do sound impressive," he said.

"So, are we in trouble?" Johnny asked.

"No, you're not in trouble," Hugh answered. "I'll let this one slide but next time you have a party, I want you to ask for permission first."

"Okay, we will," Johnny replied. "Thanks, Dad."

Johnny, Susan & Mary were glad that nobody was in trouble. Everyone suddenly heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"What was that?" Hugh wondered.

"Mom and Dad are home," Phineas replied.

A few seconds later, Linda and Lawrence entered the backyard and saw Johnny, Phineas and the others.

"Oh, look, Lawrence. The kids made some new friends," Linda said as she and Lawrence walked over to Johnny, Phineas and the others.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Phineas greeted. "These are our new friends from Porkbelly."

"Hello, I'm Hugh and these are my kids, Johnny, Susan & Mary and our next-door neighbor, Gil." Hugh said to Linda and Lawrence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Lawrence replied as he and Hugh shook hands. "I'm Lawrence, this is my wife, Linda and I'm sure you've met our kids, Phineas, Ferb & Candace."

"Why don't you all come inside for some snacks?" Linda suggested.

"Do you have any meatloaf?" Hugh asked.

"No, but we have pie,"

"Sounds good to me,"

Linda and Lawrence started heading inside the house with Hugh and Candace following them.

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb threw a huge pool party while you and Dad were gone," Candace said. "They invited Isabella, Stacy, everyone we know, even Love Händel was here!"

"Oh, Candace, you and your stories," Linda replied, not believing what Candace was telling her.

"It's true! I saw the whole thing," Hugh said. "They had a swimming pool, a water slide, a snack bar and they even had fireworks!"

"I think Candace is already rubbing off on you, Hugh," Linda commented.

Johnny, Susan, Mary, Gil, Phineas & Ferb were still in the backyard because they stayed behind.

"Thanks for the party, guys," Johnny said to Phineas and Ferb. "Today was the best day ever."

"You're welcome," Phineas replied. "We had a lot of fun today."

"We enjoyed it too," Susan and Mary said in unison.

"So did I," Gil added.

"Cool," Phineas said. "So, you guys want some pie?"

"Sure," Johnny replied.

"Totally," Gil said.

"We're in," Susan and Mary said in unison.


	22. Chapter 22

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 22

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

Clam, Dukey & Perry had just arrived at the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters.

Clam parked the convertible. Then, he, Dukey & Perry got out of the convertible and entered the building, where they found Major Monogram and Carl.

"Good evening, Dukey, Agent P & Agent C," Monogram greeted. "Congratulations on completing the mission."

Clam, Dukey & Perry saluted Monogram.

"How's my new convertible, Agent C?" Monogram asked.

Clam pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"It's still in good shape, sir," Clam's ChatPad said. "Agent P's flying car was accidentally destroyed so I gave him and Dukey a ride in the convertible. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Monogram replied. "One of the other agents already informed me about the flying car. He said he saw it earlier when he was passing by the Danville Arena. We'll have it repaired soon."

"Agent P's ChatPad was accidentally destroyed too," Clam's ChatPad added. "Do you have a spare?"

"Yes," Monogram said. "Carl, go get Agent P a new ChatPad."

"Yes, sir," Carl replied.

Carl left to get a new ChatPad for Perry.

"Alright, Dukey, before I can give you the job, I'll need to examine you and make sure you're completely unharmed," Monogram said.

Monogram examined Dukey for a moment. He didn't find any scratches on him, which meant Dukey was eligible for the O.W.C.A.

"Looks like you're in good shape," Monogram commented.

Carl came back with a spare ChatPad for Perry.

"Here you go, Agent P," Carl said as he gave Perry the ChatPad.

Perry took the ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Thanks, Carl," Perry's ChatPad said.

"So, do you want to join the O.W.C.A., Dukey?" Monogram asked.

Clam gave Dukey his ChatPad. Then, Dukey typed something on it.

"Yes. Yes, I do," the ChatPad said.

"Okay, then. You're hired," Monogram told Dukey.

Dukey was glad that he now had a job at the O.W.C.A. Perry typed something on his ChatPad.

"Congratulations, Dukey," Perry's ChatPad said.

Dukey typed something on Clam's ChatPad.

"Thanks, Perry," the ChatPad replied. "I can't wait to tell Johnny about this."

"Um...about that, Dukey, you can't tell your owner about working here," Monogram said. "If he finds out, you'll have to relocate and you'll never see him again."

Dukey was shocked by what Monogram just told him because he'd be devastated if he never saw Johnny again. Dukey typed something else on Clam's ChatPad.

"Maybe, I should reconsider working here then," the ChatPad said. "I don't want to risk losing Johnny."

Perry came up with an idea and typed something on his ChatPad.

"I have an idea," Perry's ChatPad said. "Agent C can make a decoy of you that can take your place while we go on missions. That way, Johnny won't find out about you working here."

Dukey thought about Perry's idea. Then, he typed something on Clam's ChatPad.

"Okay, count me in," the ChatPad said.

"Great!" Monogram replied. "All you need to do now is sign this employment form."

Monogram gave Dukey an employment form. Dukey took the form and signed it. Then, he gave it back to Monogram.

"Welcome to the O.W.C.A., Dukey," Monogram said. "You are now our new Agent D. Starting tomorrow, you'll be working with Agent P."

"Sir, Agent P is already working with Agent C," Carl reminded Monogram.

"Oh, yeah," Monogram replied. He thought for a moment. "Well, I think Agent C has enough experience that he can start working by himself."

Clam became upset after hearing that because he wanted to continue working with Perry.

"Is that okay with you, Agent C?" Monogram asked Clam. "I know you like working with Agent P but Agent D needs a partner since he's new and I'd like for him to work with Agent P."

Clam nodded reluctantly, meaning "yes".

"Good. Your new nemesis will be the former Agent D's nemesis," Monogram said.

Dukey typed something on Clam's ChatPad.

"Is there any way the three of us can work together?" the ChatPad asked.

"I'm afraid not, Agent D. Every agent gets their own nemesis and it wouldn't be fair to assign three agents to one nemesis," Monogram explained.

Dukey was disappointed after hearing that because he felt bad about taking Clam's place as Perry's partner.

"Carl, go get another ChatPad and a fedora for Agent D," Monogram instructed.

"Yes, sir," Carl replied.

Carl left to get a ChatPad and a fedora for Dukey. Dukey typed something on Clam's ChatPad.

"I just remembered something," the ChatPad said. "Since I live in Porkbelly, how will I get back to Danville for our missions?"

Clam pointed to his ChatPad, meaning he wanted to use it. Dukey gave Clam his ChatPad back. Then, Clam typed something on it.

"There's a store that sells teleportation rings like the one I'm wearing right now," Clam's ChatPad explained. "I'll take you there on the way back to Agent P's host home."

Carl came back with a ChatPad and a fedora for Dukey.

"Here you go, Agent D," Carl said as he gave Dukey the ChatPad and fedora.

Dukey put on the fedora. Then, he typed something on his ChatPad.

"Thanks, Carl," Dukey's ChatPad replied. "I'm gonna go change out of my tuxedo now."

Dukey headed off to the bathroom to change out of his tuxedo.

"We may have just hired our best agent ever," Monogram commented as he watched Dukey walk off.

Monogram turned around and saw Clam and Perry glaring at him.

"Besides you two, I mean," Monogram corrected himself.

* * *

In Porkbelly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 were outside Doof's blimp.

"Thanks for helping me win the 'Villain of the Year' award, guys, even though Super Dukey and Perry the Platypus made me lose it and I had to beat up Rodney to get it back," Doof said.

"That's okay, Doofenshmirtz," Wacko replied. "At least, you have it now."

"So, does this mean we're friends again?" Doof asked.

"Yes. Yes, it does," Wacko answered.

Doof was glad that he and Wacko were on good terms again.

"When are you gonna make copies of that award?" Brain Freezer asked.

"I'll do that when I get back to Danville," Doof answered. "It'll take me a while though because I'm still trying to take over the Tri-State Area."

"If you want, Doofenshmirtz, you can rejoin the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5," Wacko said.

Doof thought for a moment. He didn't really want to try to take over Porkbelly again mostly because of what happened the last time he tried to do that.

"No, thanks, Wacko," Doof replied. "I don't want to take over Porkbelly anymore."

Wacko and his teammates were a little disappointed that Doofenshmirtz didn't want to rejoin the JSEF5.

"You guys can join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. if you want," Doof said.

"No, thanks," the Beekeeper replied.

"Not interested," Mr. Mittens said.

"Me, neither," Brain Freezer agreed.

"I wanna join," Wacko said.

Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens & The Beekeeper were shocked by Wacko's response.

"Seriously?" Mr. Mittens responded.

"Yeah, I think L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is actually kinda cool," Wacko replied.

"But, Wacko, if you join their team, that means you have to leave ours," Brain Freezer argued.

"I know but I'm sick of fighting Johnny X anyway," Wacko said.

Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens & The Beekeeper were a little disappointed that Wacko was quitting the JSEF5.

"Well, if that's what you really want, Wacko, that's fine with us," the Beekeeper said.

"We're gonna miss you, Wacko," Mr. Mittens said.

"I'll miss you guys too but you can visit me anytime," Wacko replied.

Wacko and Doofenshmirtz said their goodbyes to the rest of the JSEF5. Then, they re-entered the blimp and departed for Danville.

"So, who do you guys think our new leader should be?" Brain Freezer asked.

"What about Dark Vegan?" the Beekeeper suggested.

"You mean that villain who loves toast?" Mr. Mittens questioned.

"Yeah,"

"It's worth a shot. Let's go find him,"

* * *

Back in Danville, Clam, Dukey & Perry arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household via Monogram's convertible. Dukey and Perry exited the convertible.

"Thanks for the ride, Agent C. It was nice meeting you," Dukey said.

Clam pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"It was nice meeting you too, Dukey," Clam's ChatPad replied. "Can I talk to Agent P in private for a moment?"

"Sure," Dukey replied. He walked off so Clam and Perry could have some alone time.

Clam exited the convertible and approached Perry. Then, Clam pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed working with you," Clam's ChatPad said.

Perry pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Thanks. I enjoyed working with you too," Perry's ChatPad replied. "Are you gonna be okay working by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm actually looking forward to it,"

Clam and Perry smiled at each other. Then, Clam typed something on his ChatPad.

"Thanks for everything, including being a great friend," Clam's ChatPad said.

Perry typed something on his ChatPad. "Anytime," Perry's ChatPad replied.

Clam and Perry hugged. They had a moment of silence, which was interrupted when they heard someone sniffle.

"I think I'm gonna cry," Dukey commented after coming back and seeing Clam and Perry hug.

Clam and Perry stared at Dukey.

"Oops," Dukey said. "Did I ruin the moment?"

Clam typed something on his ChatPad. "Sort of," Clam's ChatPad answered.

"Oh, sorry about that,"

"It's cool,"

Clam went back into the convertible. Then, he typed something else on his ChatPad.

"See you guys later," Clam's ChatPad said.

Dukey and Perry waved at Clam and he waved back. Then, Clam drove off.

Perry typed something on his ChatPad. "Thanks for all your help today, Dukey," Perry's ChatPad said. "I'm glad you got the job."

"Thanks, Perry," Dukey replied.

"Do you have that ring Agent C gave you?" Perry's ChatPad asked.

"Right here," Dukey answered as he revealed a small box he was holding.

Dukey opened the box and pulled out a teleportation ring, which Clam had bought for him after they, along with Perry, left the O.W.C.A. headquarters.

"So, how does this ring work?" Dukey asked.

Perry typed something else on his ChatPad.

"All you have to do is push the button and tell the ring where you want to go. Then, it'll take you to your destination," Perry's ChatPad explained. "With that ring, you'll be able to travel back and forth between Porkbelly and Danville."

"Cool," Dukey said as he put the ring on his finger. "So, now that I'm in the O.W.C.A., does that mean we should start calling each other 'Agent D' and 'Agent P'?"

"Only around Monogram and Carl,"

"Alright. I'm looking forward to us working together,"

"Me, too," Perry's ChatPad replied.

"I'm sorry you won't get to work with Agent C anymore though,"

"That's okay. We'll still see him around,"

Perry looked at his watch and realized it was getting late.

"Well, it's getting late," Perry's ChatPad said. "We'd better go find our owners."

Perry put his ChatPad up. Then, he and Dukey removed their fedoras and changed into their respective pet forms.

Dukey and Perry entered the house and began searching for their owners. Eventually, they found Johnny, Susan, Mary, Hugh, Gil, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda & Lawrence in the kitchen, having pie.

Perry made his chattering sound.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said when he saw Perry.

"Oh, there you are, Dukey," Johnny said when he saw Dukey.


	23. Chapter 23

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 23

**The following chapter was written by FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

After everyone finished eating, it was time for Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Hugh & Gil to return to Porkbelly.

Johnny was saying goodbye to Phineas and Ferb.

"See you later, guys. Thanks again for everything," Johnny said.

"Anytime," Phineas replied. "When will we see you again?"

"I'll visit whenever I get the chance and as long as my dad's okay with it." Johnny leaned closer to Phineas. "But really, I'll just sneak out without him knowing," he whispered.

"I heard that," Hugh said.

Johnny leaned back and smiled nervously.

Susan and Mary were saying goodbye to Candace.

"Bye, Candace," Mary said.

"Thanks for helping us impress Gil," Susan said.

"You're welcome," Candace replied. "Hope you two visit Danville again soon."

"We will," Susan and Mary said in unison.

Hugh was saying goodbye to Linda and Lawrence.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two," Hugh said.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Hugh," Lawrence replied. "Perhaps you and I can go fishing together sometime."

"That would be great, Lawrence," Hugh replied. "...and Linda, next time I visit, I'll bring my wife, Lila, over so you can meet her. It might be a while though because she works a lot."

"That's fine. I can't wait to meet her," Linda said.

Dukey, who was next to Perry, leaned closer to him.

"Goodbye, Perry. See you tomorrow," Dukey whispered.

Perry responded by smiling at Dukey.

The Tests and Gil said one final goodbye to the Flynn-Fletchers, who said goodbye back. Then, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Hugh & Gil walked out the front door.

"What a nice family," Hugh commented. "So, how do we get home?"

"We got it covered," Susan replied.

Susan took the remote control for the interdimensional portal out of her pocket. Then, she pressed a button on the remote, causing a portal to appear. Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Hugh & Gil jumped into the portal.

* * *

At the Test household, Lila was still in the lab, anxiously waiting to see if her husband and kids would return.

Just then, a portal opened up in the lab. Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Hugh & Gil jumped out of the portal.

Lila was glad to have her kids back safe and sound.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Lila exclaimed as she hugged Johnny, Susan & Mary. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"We won't," Johnny, Susan & Mary said in unison.

"Where have you kids been all day?" Lila asked.

"We were hanging out with our new friends from Danville," Johnny answered.

"Oh. Well, that's nice," Lila said. "Anyway, I still need you to try on your new school clothes, Johnny."

"Then, bedtime's in an hour since you start school tomorrow," Hugh added.

"Okay," Johnny replied. "I'll be right there, Mom."

Hugh and Lila left the lab.

"Well, it's getting late so I guess I'd better get going," Gil said.

"We had a great time today, Gil," Susan said.

"Thanks for being our date," Mary said, referring to Susan and herself as 'our'.

"You're welcome," Gil replied. "Goodbye, Susan." Gil kissed Susan on the cheek. "Goodbye, Mary." Gil kissed Mary on the cheek.

Susan and Mary sighed romantically. "Bye, Gil," they both said.

"Later, Johnny," Gil said.

"Later, Gil," Johnny replied.

Gil left the lab.

"Thanks for letting us use your portal," Johnny said to Susan and Mary.

"You're welcome, Johnny," Mary replied.

"We're about to start another experiment so we need you and Dukey to leave the lab now," Susan said.

"Alright," Johnny replied. "Come on, Dukey."

Johnny and Dukey left the lab.

* * *

In Johnny's bedroom, Johnny and Dukey were getting ready for bed.

"Man, you missed an awesome pool party, Dukey," Johnny said. "There was volleyball, a water slide, a rock band and we even shot fireworks at the end."

"Cool," Dukey said. "So, was today the best day ever like you wanted it to be?"

"Yep, it sure was. Although, you being there was the only thing that would've made it better,"

Dukey started to feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry about missing the party, Johnny," he apologized. "I'll come to the next one."

"Okay," Johnny said. "So, what did you and Perry do today?"

"The usual," Dukey replied. "I just helped him with another mission."

"Cool. Since you like hanging out with Perry so much, maybe you should join the organization he works for."

Dukey chuckled nervously. "Yeah, maybe I should," he replied.

Johnny got into bed. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Dukey," Johnny said.

"Good night, Johnny," Dukey replied as he turned off the bedroom light.

* * *

Later that night, everyone in the Test household was asleep in their beds.

Well, ALMOST everyone.

Dukey was having a hard time falling asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about his new job at the O.W.C.A. He quietly left Johnny's bedroom and walked downstairs. Then, he walked into the living room, sat on the couch and pulled out his fedora.

Dukey stared at the fedora, wondering to himself if joining the O.W.C.A. was a good idea. Sure, being a secret agent sounded exciting and he'd finally have something to do while Johnny was at school but Dukey didn't know if he'd able to keep it a secret from Johnny or not.

_If Johnny found out about me joining the O.W.C.A., he'd probably get mad at me for not telling him_, Dukey thought. _Then, I'd have to relocate and I'd never see him again._

Dukey then remembered something. He remembered that Clam was going to make a decoy of him so that way, when Dukey had to go on a mission, he could put the decoy in his place so Johnny, or anyone else, would never know the difference.

After thinking about it for a little longer, Dukey decided that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. He smiled and put his fedora up. Then, Dukey went into the kitchen to make himself a midnight snack, knowing that everything would be okay.


	24. Chapter 24

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 24

**The following chapter was written by both The Eds Rock and FanFicIzAwesome.**

* * *

The next day was officially Johnny's first day of school. Johnny and Dukey were outside, waiting for the school bus to arrive.

While waiting for the bus, Johnny was starting to wonder if Dukey was going to be alright while he was at school.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay while I'm at school?" Johnny asked Dukey. "I can drop out of school if you want."

"Don't worry, Johnny. I'll be fine," Dukey answered. "Besides, you need an education."

"Yeah, like an education is going to get me anywhere in life," Johnny said sarcastically.

Johnny and Dukey heard the sound of the school bus approaching. Dukey quickly changed to his pet form.

When the school bus pulled up at Johnny's house, the doors opened.

"See you after school, Dukey," Johnny said.

Johnny got on the bus and sat down at a seat in the far back. Then, the doors closed and the school bus drove away. As the bus drove away, Johnny looked out one of the windows and waved goodbye to Dukey, who waved goodbye back.

Just then, Susan and Mary came outside with jetpacks on. Today was also their first day of school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology.

"Bye, Dukey," Mary said.

"Later, Dukey," Susan said.

Susan and Mary turned their jetpacks on. Dukey waved goodbye to them as they took off to the Porkbelly Institute of Technology.

Once Susan and Mary were gone, Dukey went inside the house. Now, it was just him, Hugh and Lila.

Hugh approached Dukey. "See you later, Dukey," Hugh said as he knelt down and patted Dukey on the head. "Lila and I are off to run some errands."

Hugh and Lila left the house. Dukey watched them as they got into the car and drove off.

Once Hugh and Lila were gone, Dukey got back up on his hind legs and went over to the family couch, where he sat down and pulled out a cup of coffee.

Dukey took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "It doesn't get any better than this," he said.

Dukey was glad that he could relax. Sure, he liked hanging out with Johnny and going on adventures but sometimes, he just wanted to relax and not have to worry about any kind of danger.

Dukey's time of relaxation didn't last long though. A watch he was wearing underneath his fur beeped, scaring him half to death as he fell off the couch and dropped his coffee.

Dukey got up from the floor and checked his watch. He realized it was time for a mission. Dukey groaned but he knew being a secret agent meant he would have to get used to that.

Dukey pulled his fedora out of nowhere and put it on. Then, he turned on the ring he was wearing, which was also hidden underneath his fur.

Dukey told the ring where he wanted to go. Then, a flash emerged and whisked him away to Perry's lair.

* * *

In Danville, a flash appeared from inside Perry's lair. Dukey emerged from the flash and saw Perry, who had been waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey, Perry," Dukey greeted.

Perry pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Hey, Dukey," Perry's ChatPad greeted. "Ready for your first day on the job?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Dukey replied.

Dukey and Perry sat down on two chairs. Then, Perry turned on the supercomputer, revealing Major Monogram on the computer screen.

"Good morning, Agents D and P," Monogram greeted. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has hired a new partner to help him with his daily schemes. They may be eviler now but that shouldn't be a problem since there's two of you and two of them. We don't know what Doof and his partner are up to but we need you to find out what it is and put a stop to it."

Dukey and Perry saluted Monogram.

"By the way, I gave Agent C my new convertible since he's working solo now," Monogram said. "We'll have the flying car repaired soon so you two can use it but until then, you'll need to find some other mode of transportation. Sorry about that. Good luck on the mission."

Dukey and Perry left their seats and exited the lair. The computer screen was still on when they left.

"Sir, did you give Agent D that note?" Carl asked off-screen.

"What note?" Monogram asked.

"The one about him working with Agent P and Agent C being assigned a new nemesis," Carl answered. "Agent D was supposed to give that note to Doofenshmirtz."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to give it to him," Monogram said. "Carl, go contact Agent C and ask him to give Doofenshmirtz that note."

"Yes, sir," Carl replied.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard. Unlike Johnny, they were still on summer vacation.

"I wonder how Johnny is doing in school," Phineas said.

* * *

Back in Porkbelly, Johnny was at school. He was in class, listening to another one of Mr. Teacherman's lectures. Except, Johnny wasn't _really_ listening; he was staring out the window.

Johnny let out a bored sigh. "I wonder what Dukey is doing right now." he quietly said to himself.

* * *

Back in Danville, Dukey and Perry were traveling to Doof's lair, using jet packs. When Dukey and Perry arrived at the lair, they crashed through the window and landed inside the lair. Then, they saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz playing with a yo-yo.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus and Super Dukey, how nice of you two to drop in," Doof greeted. "I've been learning some new yo-yo tricks."

Doof noticed Dukey was wearing a fedora.

"Hey, Dukey, why are you wearing a fedora? Are you working for Monogram now?" Doof asked.

Dukey nodded, meaning "yes".

"Well, you know what that means. You're my new nemesis," Doof said. "Is it okay if I start calling you 'Dukey the Dog'?"

Dukey shrugged, meaning he didn't really care.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Doof replied. "Anyway, let me show you two a few tricks I learned."

Doof showed Dukey and Perry a few yo-yo tricks such as "Loop The Loop", "Hop The Fence" and "Around The World". Then, he used the yo-yo to tie them up.

"That one's called 'Trapping Perry the Platypus and Dukey the Dog'!" Doof exclaimed.

Just then, Wacko showed up. "Haha, good one, Doofenshmirtz," he complimented.

"You two remember Wacko, right?" Doof questioned Dukey and Perry.

Dukey and Perry nodded, meaning "yes".

"He and I are partners now. Wacko's gonna join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and help me take over the Tri-State Area," Doof said. "Today, we're gonna eliminate all the toys in Danville."

Dukey and Perry looked at Doof as if that was one of his worst plans ever.

"Um, it was Wacko's idea, not mine," Doof admitted. He didn't really like Wacko's idea but he didn't want to say it out loud because he thought it would upset Wacko.

Doof noticed Clam wasn't with Perry.

"Hey, where's Clam the Rhino?" Doof wondered. "Doesn't he usually work with you, Perry the Platypus?"

Suddenly, a flash appeared from inside Doof's lair. Clam emerged from the flash.

"Oh, there you are, Clam," Doof said when he saw Clam.

"That's Clam?" Wacko questioned, pointing to Clam.

"Yeah, he's the one I was telling you about last night," Doof answered.

"Wow, he looks really short for a rhino," Wacko commented.

Clam glared at Wacko for calling him 'short'. Then, Clam approached Doof and handed him a note.

"What's this?" Doof asked. He took the note and read it. "You've been assigned a new nemesis?"

Clam nodded, meaning "yes".

"Oh, okay," Doof replied. "Well, I'll miss having you as a nemesis, Clam."

Doof crumpled the note and tossed it aside.

"You know, Doofenshmirtz, you were right about Clam," Wacko said. "He really DOES look like a freaky pajama-wearing sidekick."

Wacko started laughing. Then, Perry remembered that he wanted to beat up Doof for insulting Clam during the awards banquet.

"He's not a sidekick anymore, though that's not saying much," Doof joked. He began to laugh too.

Clam growled at Wacko and Doof while Perry chattered angrily at them. Clam took out his laser watch and used it to cut the yo-yo string, thus freeing Dukey and Perry. Then, Clam lunged at Wacko and started beating him up while Perry lunged at Doofenshmirtz and started beating him up.

Dukey just stood there and watched the fight. "I think I'm gonna like working at the O.W.C.A," he said to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 3: THE BEST DAY EVER**

Chapter 25

**The following chapter was written by The Eds Rock.**

* * *

Once Clam and Perry were done fighting Wacko and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Clam left Doof's lair. Then, Dukey and Perry continued their mission.

After completing the mission, Dukey and Perry went to the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters, where Major Monogram threw a party for Dukey in honor of him joining the agency.

Every once in a while, Johnny visited Phineas and Ferb and vice versa. Sometimes when Phineas and Ferb visited Johnny, they brought their friends along too.

Susan and Mary started hanging out with Gil a lot since they now considered him their boyfriend. Sometimes, the three of them tagged along whenever Johnny visited Danville.

Susan and Mary became friends with Candace and Stacy but the former two helped Phineas and Ferb with their projects instead of helping the latter two bust them.

Gil sometimes hung out with Jeremy and Coltrane. Albert eventually apologized to Gil for his behavior at the pool party but they became acquaintances rather than friends. Mary hung out with Albert sometimes and while she did, Susan kept an eye on Albert just in case.

Hugh befriended Lawrence and Lila eventually met and befriended Linda. The four of them didn't hang out much though.

Hugh also befriended Candace. The two of them teamed up on several occasions and tried to bust Phineas and Ferb, although they never succeeded.

Wacko moved to Danville and joined L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and Dark Vegan became the new leader of the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5. On several occasions, the JSEF5 (including Dark Vegan) traveled to Danville so they could visit Wacko and Doofenshmirtz.

Eventually, Doof built an -inator that would replicate his "Villain of the Year" award. When the -inator was finished, Doof made copies of the award for Wacko and each of his former teammates. He also made a copy for Dark Vegan, who wanted one too.

Thanks to the decoy Clam made of him, Dukey was easily able to keep his new job a secret from Johnny and not once did Johnny or anyone else follow Dukey. Whenever Dukey had to go on a mission, he put the decoy in his place, went somewhere vacant, put on his fedora and left for the mission.

However, if Dukey had a superhero mission that was at the same time as a secret agent mission, he was excused from the latter so he could go on the former.

Dukey became good friends with Clam even though they didn't work together or see each other very often. Perry still hung out with Clam sometimes even though they didn't work together anymore.

Dukey started working on his own eventually but that didn't happen for a while. Wacko eventually started working on his own too but again, that didn't happen for a while. When Wacko went solo, he still lived in the same building as Doofenshmirtz and coincidentally, his nemesis was Dukey.

On some days, if the Flynn-Fletchers were gone for the day and Dukey and Perry had the day off from work, the two of them would spend the day together as friends. Dukey returned home whenever Johnny returned home from school so that way, he could spend some time with him.

Overall, things were smooth sailing and everyone had a good ending.


End file.
